To Feel the Sun Again
by threeninefour
Summary: (Previously 'Never Turning Back') They do not know about his guilt, his efforts, his sacrifice, and his desire to stand amongst the public and proclaim himself a wizard of the Light— and to feel the sun again. The war will tear them apart more than it ever did, and they might find the pieces lost in the wind. [Currently in the process of re-writing]
1. Chapter 1

This story is slightly AU. Remember when Ron left Harry and Hermione? I'll start the story there. I'm sorry if there are a lot of holes in the following fic, I'll try to link this AU story with the book's past. And, one more thing, there's NO SLASH involved. (yes, Draco Malfoy will be in the story too, with quite a role)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the Harry Potter Universe, from Bertie Blots' Every Flavour Beans to Ron Weasley, except for some characters that never existed in the book series (I may drop a couple into the story).

 _xxxxXxxxx_

 _Prologue_

A cloak of the blackest black, a flash of flaming red hair, and piercing cold blue eyes were seen. The man walked slowly but swiftly down the deserted road, and his cloak swept the dusty floor. He reached the house of his victim, and knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened and an old man with an almost-bald head and a protruding belly was seen at the gap. His face was filling with shock and the tiniest flash of recognition was seen in his eyes. The cloaked man did not wait for any response from the old man and in a second, he waved his wand, but no sound came out. The old man's hands came to his throat instinctively, and he seemed to be choking. The cloaked one did not waver and immediately closed the door with a flick of his wand.

As he walked away, without ensuring his target was dead, what he did not hear was the old man on the floor whispering the words, "Ronald Weasley".

 _xxxxXxxxx_

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry this is so short, but it's only an prologue, and I didn't want to give too much information about the story. It's like a sneak peak. I do not know whether I could complete this fic, or abandon it, bc it's quite a huge one and I'm new to writing. I've only done really short fics before. So hopefully I get ideas and I don't give up, and complete this story. The next chapter will be up in quite a few days, I'm having a mental block. Sorry! Title may be changed too.

Reviews are kindly appreciated, and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ron ran away from the tent, further and further away, and once he was out of the Anti-Disaparating Wards, he disapparated immediately. He did not know where he was heading and even when he was miles away from the tent he could still hear Hermione's anguished voice.

When his feet touched solid ground, he looked around, and recognised the cottage of his brother Bill and Fleur. "Bill, open the door! It's Ron, I used to have a crush on Fleur, and Fred turned my teddy bear into a huge spider when I was a kid!" he banged on their door.

"Ron?!" Bill opened the door and his face was filled with shock. "Why are you here?"

"Just let me in first," Ron replied.

As he sipped the hot soup Fleur forced him to eat, he was thinking more and more about Hermione and Harry. Are they safe? Is Hermione crying? He knew that Hermione and Harry did not engage in any romantic behaviors, and he knew that they were just plain good friends. Seeing them together every second and wearing that goddamned Horcrux just triggered his years of buried jealousy of Harry and even of Hermione. He could not hold it all in anymore. After his outburst he ran away in blind anger and sadness.

"What happened, Ron? Where are Harry and Hermione?" Bill asked, and sat across him. "I don't know. I ran away from them, I left them alone," Ron whispered, and a single tear slid down his face.

Bill did not know what to reply to this, he could only say, "Ron, after you're done, go have a shower. I'll have Fleur find you some clothes." Ron nodded his head and focused on his soup.

Ron quickly finished his soup, and went into the shower with some clothes and a towel. He turned the shower on to the coldest it can get, and drowned himself in the icy cold water. His mind was collapsing from worrying about Harry and Hermione, and scolding himself from leaving them. I shouldn't have left them, I bet now they think of me as a selfish idiot, Ron thought.

After he finished showering and threw on the fresh and clean clothes, he got out of the cottage and walked to the nearby cliff. The sky was dark, reflecting his emotions. He sat down by the cliff side, and hanged his legs over the edge. As he did so, small rocks tumbled down and fell into the unknown. He wondered what would happen if he jumped down.

I just left Hermione and Harry! I just left them! And because of what, my stupid jealousy and blindness! Ron thought angrily at himself.

 _xxxxXxxxx_

After days and days of eating, sleeping, wandering around and sitting by the cliff, Ron's mood was not getting any better. I bet they really hate me now, he thought bitterly.

"Ron! Ron! Get in now! _Potterwatch_ 's on!" Bill's voice travelled, and Ron whipped his head around. Indeed, his brother was running towards him. He stood up and walked slowly towards the cottage.

"What's this _Potterwatch_ thing, Bill?" he asked, when they closed the cottage door. "It's run by people who's in the Order of the Phoenix, frankly. It's a radio station and they installed a password on their station. Once in a week or so they would air another 'episode' and the password of the next 'episode' will be announced at the end of that 'episode'. "

"They provide the listeners with advice about protecting themselves from Death Eaters, they announce those dead in the week, they assure listeners that Harry, Hermione and you are all alive and still on the run to You-Know-Who, that kind of stuff. They have code names, of course. Fred's Rapier, Lee's River, Kingsley's Royal and Lupin's Romulus."

Bill then tuned the radio on his coffee table, and muttered the password "Ollivander". The radio came to life, and voices were heard.

"Welcome to _Potterwatch_! I am River, and we're sorry for another late air of _Potterwatch_! Waves from other stations were interfering, again. Now, today, we have Rapier and Royal with us. Before I hand over your attention to them, I will announce the things that happened the past few days.

"By the village of Lakeside, a wizard family, half-blood, by the name of Sterlings, was attacked two days ago. Sadly, all members of the family were killed, leaving no surviving wizards. The Death Eaters kidnapped Diagon Alley shopkeeper Florean Fortescue, and no further information about the kidnapping was found. Maddie White, a Muggleborn, was also found dead by the roadside of a deserted village. May we keep them in our prayers, and hope for the best. Now, let's welcome our guests, Royal and Rapier!"

"Thank you, River," a deep and assuring voice was heard," Advice to all fellow wizards and witches of England, if you're in the house, remember to put on strong wards, and keep all entrances and exits sealed when you're at home, for Muggle-borns and wizards and witches alike on the run, stay safe, be alert, and try to avoid Snatchers and Death Eaters. Lastly, always keep your wand by your side, and never leave it unattended, even in the showers or the restroom. Remember, faith is needed in this war, and I hope all listeners will stay safe and sound. And, as Alastor Moody used to say, Constant Vigilance! Handing over to Rapier."

"Thank you, Royal," Fred's voice came from the radio," Now, listeners, we are sure that the Golden Trio are still on the run. They are still safe and not caught by anyone, and let's put all our hearts together and wish them good luck."

"If any of the Golden Trio's listening to this, what do you have to say to them?" River asked.

"I'll say, have faith, don't give up, and continue your task. We will support you. They are not on the run away from You-Know-Who, but on the run to You-Know-Who. Back to you, River," Rapier answered.

"Thank you, Royal and Rapier, for the advice and information. This concludes the end of today's _Potterwatch_. Keep each other safe; keep faith. Also, remember that You-Know-Who's name taboo, they've put a tracking charm on those who dares to say it. So do not refer to him by his name, even though I'm sure you dare to. We are not sure when we can air another episode of _Potterwatch,_ so keep those dials twiddling; the next password will be 'Florean'. Goodbye."

After hearing _Potterwatch_ , Ron's mind was in a whirl.

Even Fred's doing something for Harry! And I'm lazing around at Bill's house, pitying myself, and doing nothing for Harry! I was supposed to be his best mate! Ron thought furiously.

He was sure he could never find Harry and Hermione, the charms and wards they placed were too hard to breakthrough and he did not have the ability to do so anyway. What other way can I help them, he thought. Obviously finding the Horcruxes and destroying them. He knew another Horcrux was somewhere at Hogwarts, but there was no way he could find it. The Carrows were there, eyes were everywhere and the castle was just too big. The other Horcrux was Nagini, and who the hell knows where it is? It's probably by Voldemort's side, and that Horcrux is harder to kill.

Think, Ronald, think!

There is a way to destroy the snake. I have to be by You-Know-Who's side. That means I have to get into the Death Eater's hideout. And the only way to know where it is is to ask someone who knows. But only the Death Eaters know. So I have to find one. No, no, they would not give in so easily; they'd rather kill themselves first. I need someone who's willing to tell me. Who? Gears shifted in Ron's mind.

After a while of thinking, the perfect answer came into his mind.

Snape.

He had to get to Hogwarts.

He was thinking so deeply that he did not notice Bill beside him asking him a question.

"Ron, Ron! Are you listening?" Bill asked.

"Huh what? Oh. Sorry Bill. I was kind of out. So what were you talking about?" Ron gave an apologetic smile.

"What do you think about _Potterwatch_?" Bill asked.

"It was really good. It helps a lot of people, I'm sure, and it was just…just great that people are doing that in this time," Ron replied.

"Well, I'm happy you think so too. Y'know, we can have you on the next episode. I can just ask Kingsly," Bill said.

"Uh, I'd prefer not to," Ron rejected, and quickly continued when Bill raised an eyebrow at him, "Not that I don't want to, but its kinda risky for Harry and Hermione. I know, I'll be under another name, but you won't know, the Death Eaters may just hear and recognize me. It's just to be safe."

He slapped himself mentally as that was such a bad excuse. Luckily Bill accepted it and went to look for Fleur.

As soon as Bill left, Ron's mind was on finding Snape again. He needed to get into Hogwarts without suspicion or detection. He could get in by Hogsmeade, but high chance there would be Death Eaters roaming around, when they knew Harry and Hermione might visit Hogwarts. He could impersonate an overseas student and get in that way, but it'll be troublesome. Someone might just recognize him and it'll be hard to get the attention of Snape and McGonagall. It'll be handy to have Harry's Invisibility Cloak, he thought sadly. But, hey, didn't Harry tell me that in Year 1, once when he visited the Mirror of Erised, Dumbledore was there? Dumbledore cast a very strong Disillusionment Charm and was practically invisible! Yes, I'll have Bill teach me that spell.

He needed to inform McGonagall too. He could not just appear beside her. Ron paced the kitchen, and thought as hard as he could. He could send a letter by owl! Yes, he had to expect someone to intercept the owls at Hogwarts. He could maybe hide some secret message in, or only perform some charms that only let McGonagall see the message. He would also ask Bill on that.

Ron then shouted for Bill, and when Bill descended from the stairs, Ron quickly cut his question off.

"Bill, I need you to teach me a Disillusionment Charm, I need it to be extra strong and last long. Also, are there any spells that would only show a letter's message to the one that's receiving it?" Ron asked.

"Yes, there's a type of Disillusionment Charm that lasts until caster cancel it, and I think it's pretty strong if you concentrate on the charm. I'll teach you after dinner. And no, I do not know if any spell can do that. But I know one that can show others fake information if they open the letter, and the letter will only show itself to the intended receiver. I'll teach you that too." Bill replied with a quizzical look on his face.

Ron offered no explanation and muttered a 'thank you' back before rushing to his room.

 _xxxxXxxxx_

After dinner, Bill did what he promised and by the end of the hour, Ron could place quite a strong Disillusionment Charm and he could perform the concealing and trickery spell.

He thanked Bill again and asked for some parchment and ink. Bill handed him some and he set off running up the stairs again for the second time that day.

In the deep of the night, Ron finally finished his letter. He tried to keep it as simple and as clear as possible, and refrained from leaking out any information about the Horcrux hunt.

 _Dear Professor Minerva McGonagall,_

 _I'm sorry that I'll not reveal much information of what Harry, Hermione and I were doing the past month, but I need a favor from you. I'll visit Hogwarts soon, within this week, and I will be coming as someone else. Be on the lookout, Professor. I'm sorry that I can't exactly tell you when, as I'm pretty sure someone will intercept this letter, so I won't give any further information. To assure you that I'm no impersonator, the previous Secret Keeper of the Order of the Phoenix was Professor Dumbledore._

 _And, don't worry; I've placed a charm on this paper, the Death Eaters or whoever's intercepting this would only see a letter of a Professor from the States asking you for permission to visit Hogwarts to learn how you Professors teach the students. And also, I've placed another Charm under the previous one. Those who managed to find out that the information they read was a trick and managed to break the Charm, they'll see a blank piece of paper. No, it's no plain Concealing Charm; they won't be able to see this content with the Revealing Charm. I hope you are satisfied with the layers of protection. But, if they really manage to breakthrough both levels of charms, they'll only see this letter. I hope I did not put any information that the Death Eaters doesn't know of or can make use of._

 _Also, if that does happen, I'm sorry if I've put you in danger, Professor. It's the only way._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

Ron read through the letter again and again, trying to find any loopholes in the content. He did not ask the Professor not to tell anyone about that letter, as he was pretty sure McGonagall knew what not to do. He finally sealed the parchment, and borrowed Bill's owl.

"To Hogwarts, and specifically Minerva McGonagall." He said, and let the owl fly into the unknown mist of the cold, dark night. He had to hope the letter would safely make its way to Minerva McGonagall. Ronald finally switched off his light, and sank into a deep slumber.

 _xxxxXxxxx_

 **Author's Note:** Hooray! Chapter 2 uploaded:D are you happy that its longer than the first one? Well, its 2k+ words after all. Next chapter is being mapped and plotted out in my mind, and it haven't touched the computer yet, so it may take a while.

I'm also thinking for another Ronmione one shot, but. Shall it have lots of fluff or angsty? Review your opinion!

And, lastly, Reviews and kindly appreciated, and normally i reply them! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm sorry, but my chapters keep getting messed up, and the format's all wrong, so i may have to always delete, edit, and repost. I'm sorry if i lead you to thinking more chapters are posted. Thank you for reading my fic, it means a lot! Now, i shall stop my blabbering, please enjoy._

Chapter 3

The next morning, Ron decided to tell Bill.

"Bill," Ron called out to his brother.

"Yes?"

"Bill, I'll be going off to find Harry and Hermione. I don't need much, just some clothes, a little food, and my wand," Ron said.

"What? You're leaving? When?" Bill asked back, astonished.

"Tomorrow," Ron answered, and continued when Bill started to protest," No, it's not too soon; I've been lazing around for so long, while they're defeating You-Know-Who. I won't sit here and stay in this comfy cottage any longer when I know my friends are constantly in danger." He stopped when he saw Bill give in.

"Ron…I'd gladly go with you, but…" Bill sighed and looked at Ron in the eyes," Fleur's pregnant, and I can't leave her alone."

"Wow! Congratulations, Bill! A baby! That's really awesome!" Ron shouted and hugged Bill.

"Yes, a baby. Wrong time for a baby, don't you think? I don't want my child to be the next Harry Potter, Ron," Bill said sadly.

"It's not a wrong time at all! There's no wrong time for a baby! And don't worry the baby won't become another Harry Potter because we are going to kill You-Know-Who," Ron assured Bill. Bill nodded his head and smiled a little.

"Now, Bill, do you know how to transfigure a backpack into a small women's purse? And, I need you to teach me Glamour Charms too," Ron asked.

"Yes, I can, I'll help you later. Glamour Charms? Who are you turning into? A woman?" Bill tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Sadly, that's precisely what I'm going to do. I need a very good disguise," Ron answered and reached forward to hit his brother when Bill snickered at him.

"Well then, you have to ask Fleur on that. She's quite remarkable at Glamour Charms," Bill said between gasps of laughter.

"Right. Thanks," Ron said and made some toast for breakfast.

xxxxXxxxx

At night, Ron knocked on Fleur's door. "Come in," Fleur answered with a beautiful voice.

The quarter-Veela was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Hello, Ronald. What can I 'elp you with?" Fleur smiled at him.

"Fleur, I need you to teach me Glamour Charms, I'm disguising as a woman. And any voice changing charms, if possible," Ron said.

"Zat will be no problem at all, Ronald," Fleur answered.

By the tenth stroke of the clock, Ron mastered the Charms and bid Fleur goodnight.

"Fleur, thank you for teaching me the Charms. Goodnight, and congratulations on the baby," Ron grinned and closed the door on Fleur's surprised face.

xxxxXxxxx

The next morning, Ron was in the bathroom changing his face Glamours. He settled for a brunette with hazel eyes, sharp face, small lips, and a slim body. He kept his height though. He changed into Fleur's clothes and heels. He still could not stop looking down at his groin. His…manhood was gone, and…breasts was on his body instead.

Looking in the mirror, he was like a total different person except for his height and his voice. He then changed his voice to a woman's and added an American accent. He was visiting as a Professor from the States, he had to look and feel like one. His purse was full of clothes, both men's and women's and some food was stuffed inside too. His wand lay above it all.

Once he stepped out of the bathroom, Bill burst out into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! RON YOU SEEM LIKE A TOTAL DIFFERENT PERSON! YOU EVEN HAVE QUITE NICE BREASTS! MERLIN, FLEUR, WE SHOULD TAKE A PICTURE OF THIS!" Bill roared in laughter.

"Shut it you arse!" Ron replied in a girly voice.

Hearing Ron's voice made Bill laugh harder.

Ron looked disgusted at his voice and ignored Bill. He walked to the front door.

"Bill, Fleur, thank you for letting me stay at your house for so long. I really appreciate it, and please, keep yourselves safe and the baby too. And for Merlin's sake, Bill, stop laughing, and don't you dare leave Fleur alone. Don't go jumping into danger you hear me? Mum's not here to lecture you but I'm here!" Ron said and grinned widely at both of them.

Fleur smiled with tears in her eyes and said," Thank you, Ronald. Eet was no problem letting you stay with us. Stay safe too, Ronald."

Bill then sobered and his eyes had a glimpse of sadness in them. "Promise me you won't do anything dangerous okay?" Bill said.

"Yes, I promise you," Ron answered and his heart broke. He had to break this promise.

"Goodbye!" Ron called out and Dissparated off immediately.

When his feet touched solid ground, he looked around and saw he was at Diagon Alley. He then thought of his brothers Fred and George.

I'll visit them and see if my disguise works! Ron thought.

He walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and was greeted by…George.

"Hello! What can I do for you, Miss?" George asked.

"Oh, no, I'm just around looking at these marvelous shops! You see, I'm from the States and this place is so different from my home country! I presume you are the owner of this shop?" Ron answered quickly.

"Yes, I am. Miss, do you fancy a tour around?" George asked, and his eyes lingered at Ron's chest.

"I'd gladly want one, but unfortunately, I'm on a tight schedule! If I can, I'll visit again!" Ron refused.

Ron thanked his brother and walked out of the shop, and into a deserted alley. He then disapparated, clearly happy that his brother could not recognize him. His Charms were quite well done, after all.

Ron reached the village of Hogsmeade, and entered the Hogwarts gates.

Someone was blocking the way, and Ron figured that person to be a Death Eater or a Ministry personnel. "What are you visiting Hogwarts for?" the person asked rudely.

"Oh, I'm here to visit Professor Minerva McGonagall on teaching and other issues! You see, I'm from the States, and I'm interested in learning about how Hogwarts operates!" Ron quickly answered an excuse.

"Name?" the person asked.

"Uh, Isabelle Rosales," Ron stammered out the name on his letter two days ago. I hope its American enough! He thought frantically.

The person was quiet for a moment, and when Ron thought he was busted, the person said," Go in."

Ron thanked the person politely, and when he was out of sight from the man, he let out a breath of relief. Now, he only had to stay clear of any Legilimens.

Lucky for him, there was no more trouble. He quickly walked to McGonagall's office, and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door creaked open and McGonagall was looking at him.

"Good Morning, Professor Minerva McGonagall.I sent a letter regarding my visit two days ago. Did you receive it?" Ron paused for a moment when recognition dawned on McGonagall.

"Professor from the States, I presume?" McGonagall's face was hidden of the previous emotion.

"Yes, I am Isabelle Lauren Rosales, from the American School of Magic at the East," Ron answered.

"Come on in, Professor Rosales," McGonagall invited him in and closed the door. She waved her wand and the door locked it self. She then cast a Silencing Charm on both of them, and turned to Ron.

"Uh…Hi Professor, and to assure you, Dumbledore was the previous Secret Keeper," Ron greeted awkwardly in his girly voice.

"Well, when you said you'll visit soon, I didn't expect you to come in this form," McGonagall chuckled.

"I had to trick everyone, and changing genders, eye colour, hair colour and practically everything works. I couldn't get recognized," Ron answered.

"The Charms were quite well done, Mr. Weasley. I wonder why you only scraped an "Acceptable" in your previous Transfiguration tests," McGonagall said with a trace of humor," So, what do you need help in, Mr. Weasley?"

"Uh…I need to get rid of something, but that thing is by You-Know-Who's side. So I have to get into You-Know-Who's circle of Death Eaters…" Ron trailed off when McGonagall glared at him.

"So you need to know where their hideout is, I presume?" McGonagall said.

"Yes. That's right," Ron nodded slowly," And to do that I have to ask someone who knows and may tell me."

"Professor Snape?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ron nodded in response and McGonagall continued.

"You have to know there's a very high chance he will not tell you, Mr. Weasley. There's even a higher chance he'll capture you and sent you to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Yes, I do, Professor. But I've got to try," Ron replied and stared at McGonagall's eyes.

"Very well. Follow me, and act like a Professor," Professor McGonagall said and opened the door.

"Ah, this castle is really marvelous! The magic in its walls and grounds, you can feel it's magical. Who founded it, Professor McGonagall? I've heard it was four people," Ron asked and acted curious about the castle.

Listening to Hermione's blabbering about Hogwarts: A History paid off! Ron thought.

"Yes, Professor Rosales. The founders' names were Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. The four Houses here at Hogwarts are named after them, Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, Gryffindor for those brave at heart, Ravenclaw for the clever and smart, and Hufflepuff for the loyals," McGonagall answered, and while walking, they talked about the staff of Hogwarts, and Ron definitely noticed the disgust, malice, and sourness in McGonagall's voice no matter how hard she tried to hide it when she talked about the Carrows.

"Here we are," Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.

Even before McGonagall could utter the password, the gargoyle leapt aside and McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Come," McGonagall signaled, and they climbed up the staircase leading to the Headmaster's office.

When they were at the door, voices could be heard.

"Dumbledore, the Carrows may be fooled by me, but as for the Dark Lord, I do not know. What if I do not want to continue being your spy? You already broke your end of the promise; Potter is not safe and he will die. Lily's son will die after all these years of care, and I still have to be your spy?" Snape's voice was heard, and he sounded collected, but anger could be found and heard as well.

"Severus, Harry's fate is destined, and for Lily's death, I am sorry I could not keep her safe. Peter betrayed them, and it was too late. Severus, who was the one that told the prophecy to Voldemort? And you still have unfinished business. Harry is not dead yet, and you have to help him still. I also need you to take care of the school, Severus. The Carrows can only be controlled by you," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall leaned on the wall and looked like she was about to faint. Ron was standing so still, and he dare not even breathe.

Snape, sensing someone was at the door, quickly strode there and opened the door.

Seeing McGonagall and Ron (a female Professor), he masked his shock and said as calm as he could," I assume you've heard?"

McGonagall stood upright again and regained her composure. Ron started breathing lightly again.

"Severus, this is Professor Isabelle Lauren Rosales, from the American School of Magic in the East. Professor Rosales, this is Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's current Headmaster, Severus Snape," McGonagall introduced them, and seemed to ignore Snape's question.

"Good Morning, Professor Snape. It is a pleasure to be here, at the grand Hogwarts, and to meet you, the Headmaster," Ron smiled and said.

"No, the pleasure is mine," Snape answered and ushered them in.

"Now, Professor Rosales, on what business are you here on the grounds of England, and Hogwarts?" Snape asked, with an air of superiority.

"Professor, wait," Ron answered and took out his wand.

Seeing Ron's actions, Snape also drew his wand. In a second, his wand was pointing straight at Ron.

"Severus, lower your wand, our Professor here have no intends of harming any one in this room," Dumbledore's voice was heard.

Ron turned his head and a portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled at him, with a twinkle in his blue, piercing eyes.

Ron waved his wand at himself and chanted the canceling charms, and in a few seconds he was back to his own body. He's gaze immediately slipped to his groin, and he was relieved his manhood was present.

Snape stood wordless for a second, and then he said," Weasley, on what business are you here, disguised as a female Professor from the States?"

Ron took a deep breath, and answered," Professor, I need you to tell me where You-Know-Who is."

xxxxXxxxx

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! It was being edited. Chapter 4 is nowhere near being updated yet, as I'm having a mind block. There's still loopholes I'm trying to solve, so it may take a while.

Remember, reviews are kindly appreciated, and they may help clear my mind block!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The silence pierced through the air, and for almost a minute, no one said anything, not even the portraits. Snape was staring at Ron, his expression unclear, and his greasy hair framed his face.

"For what reason, Weasley, do you care to share with me?" Snape bit out, his words clipped.

"Professor, look, it's about the task Dumbledore gave us, and I need to get to Nagini. I'm sure you know about Nagini, Professor. The bloody ruddy snake that bit my dad? And to get near that snake, obviously its near You-Know-Who, and I need to know where he's at." Ron said.

"Yes, Weasley, I perfectly know and remember Nagini," Snape sneered back," But, has it ever dawned upon you, that even if you know where the Dark Lord is, you may never be near the snake? I do not think you'll even survive a minute there, Weasley."

"But, sir, I need to get to that ruddy snake!" Ron's patience was diminishing.

"Mr. Weasley, even though Professor Snape's words may be harsh, but I think it's the truth. You can't go in Voldemort's hide out or even near it like this," Dumbledore said and smiled.

Ron was starting to protest, but as Dumbledore's words sank in, he slowly asked a question," But what can I get in like, sir?"

"You can get in in a way no one has done before, not even me. You can only get in the way the Death Eaters do, and no one must suspect a thing. And no disguises will work, the Dark Lord will see through them all." Snape said emotionlessly.

Ron and McGonagall stood there and thought for a second, and disbelief swirled in McGonagall's eyes.

And then it hit Ron hard. Very hard.

"I have to get in as a Death Eater," he whispered.

x

"Harry, we are changing locations, help me pack," Hermione called out. She was packing everything she could into her purse.

Harry came over and busied himself with the remaining items.

They were moving locations, and the duo was moving on with the hunt, with or without Ron. Hermione cried for days and nights after Ron was gone, and she hid her tears from Harry, even though Harry knew.

As Hermione reached to zip her purse, Harry said quietly, "Hermione."

Hermione turned over and saw Harry with a shocked face with the Marauders Map in his hands. She moved forward and leaned to look at the map. Professor McGonagall was with Professor Snape in the Headmaster's Tower, and another name was present.

Scanning her eyes over that name, Hermione's heart leapt from her chest and she heard herself gasping. Tears threatened to spill again and she grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder for support.

On the map with McGonagall and Snape was the person Hermione cried so much for the past few days.

"Ron," Harry whispered.

X

"No, Mr. Weasley. I'll not allow you to!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Professor, I am of age, and whether or not you allow, I will still do it. I have to do this," Ron protested and stared at McGonagall straight in the eyes.

"So, Weasley, do you still dare to?" Snape sneered.

Ron stood his ground, summoned his courage and straightened his back.

"Yes. I will do it, no matter the difficulties."

"Very well," Snape nodded his head, and Ron swore he saw a flicker of admiration for him," As I said, disguises won't work, but you have to have a mental disguise. I am sure you know Occlumency? You have to master that and be a greater Occlumens than me. The Dark Lord will not accept you so easily, Weasley, you even have to master the skill of diverting him through your memories, and also creating false ones."

"Yes, Professor," Ron replied.

"You don't have much time, you must learn Occlumency as quick as possible, and as strong as possible. " Snape said.

"But, sir, who will teach me?" Ron asked," Dumbledore?"

"No, Weasley," Snape answered coldly," I will teach you."

When Ron stood wordless, Snape continued," You'll receive a room at the guests' quarters at Hogwarts. Keep your disguise on at all time. And I'll train you every single minute I'm free, Weasley."

Ron nodded his head and exited the door.

x

It was dinnertime at the Great Hall, and all students and teachers were present, save one or two. Snape stood at the Headmaster's place; he magnified his voice a little, and spoke tonelessly.

"Students and Staff, we have a guest here with us at Hogwarts. She is Professor Isabelle Rosales, and she teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts at the East American School of Magic. Let's welcome her."

Ron, with his disguise on, smiled at the students and looked back at Snape. _Merlin, its so weird to be here at Hogwarts with everyone staring at me_ , Ron thought. Looking closely at the students, he almost jumped when some of the year sevenths he recognized were with cuts and bruises on their face and arms. _How did they even get that?_

Snape ended his speech and sat down, and with a wave of his hand, food appeared on the tables. Ron took a seat at the end of the staff's table, and realised he had missed Hogwarts food _a lot_. When he was almost about to gulp all the food down, he paused for a second and remembered he was in his disguise. He could not go eating like a boar in a woman's body! Ron glanced sadly at his food and started eating slowly with small bites.

After dinner, McGonagall handed him a note and he opened it.

 _Rosales,_

 _My office. In half an hour._

 _Snape._

After reading finish the note, with a wave of his wand, Ron disintegrated it into ashes. Even though the note slipped nothing out, it would not do any harm to destroy it. He then walked to his quarters and sat there for fifteen minutes, brooding over how it became like that. He was learning Occlumency and infiltrating as a Death Eater! _If only I stayed with Harry and Hermione_ , he thought, and a wave of guilt washed over him again.

At the time Snape instructed, Ron was standing in front of the gargoyle and racking his brains for the password. Before he reached his fifth try, the gargoyle sprang aside and he ascended the stairs.

"Weasley. I see you're on time," Snape said, his back facing Ron.

"Yes, Professor," Ron greeted him.

Without a moment's notice, Snape whirled around with his wand straight at Ron and said," Legilimens!"

Ron could feel someone invading his mind, and memories flashed past. Ron and Harry in their first year on the train, Hermione in that Yule Ball dress, Hagrid with Norberta, spiders in the Forbidden Forest…the memories came fast and unorganized. When Snape reached the memory of him leaving Hermione, Ron reacted instinctively and cast an Expilliarmus at Snape.

Snape flinched aside, and the spell hit the wall behind him. After Ron's attack, Snape's concentration on Ron's mind faltered, and with all the strength he could muster, Ron recalled what Harry had said about Occlumency and pushed Snape out as hard as he could.

Not prepared for Ron's defense, Snape left Ron's mind abruptly and he staggered back an inch.

Snape stood straight again, and said, "Not bad for a first-timer, Weasley. Not bad. Better than Potter."

Hearing this, Ron's eyes widened. _Did Snape just compliment me?_

"Again. Now I want you to form a block, a mental shield block protecting your mind. I will try to invade," Snape said, wand at the ready. "Legilimens!"

Ron quickly pulled his strength and tried to form a wall. He could feel Snape prodding at his shield and each second of holding the shield in place was getting harder and harder. Finally, Ron could take it no more, and with a shout of "No!" he forced Snape out of his mind. Snape wavered for a moment while Ron grasped on to a nearby chair and almost slipped. "Quite passable, Weasley. Now, I want you to try to hold that shield longer."

The evening went on till the wee hours of the night, and when Snape finally allowed Ron to return to his quarters, he was dead tired. He did not bother to wash up or take down the charms. He changed into some clothes and fell into deep sleep in the female form.

x

"What's he doing at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, as tears slipped down her face. Harry shrugged and replied, "I don't know, Hermione. He can be there for whatever reason. "

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione sobbed and she reached for him. Harry embraced her with a brotherly hug and patted her back.

"He'll come to his senses, Hermione. He'll be fine," Harry assured her. Though, in the back of his mind, he did not know if he was assuring himself or Hermione.

X

The mind training went on for days, and even though Ron was knackered, he knew the tough training Snape gave him improved his mind defence and attack a lot.

He was able to block Snape almost every single time now, and if Snape found a crack hole in his defence and slithered in, Ron would raise another one, stronger than the previous. And once in a while, Ron would deliberately let him in, but he would dig up the torturous memories of him leaving Hermione and Harry and some of the other jealous images he had of Harry years ago. Ron still had not mastered the art of creating or altering his memories without the Legilimens' knowing, but he could at least hide those memories that would betray him to Voldermort.

Snape still continued to grind him every single moment he was free, though Ron could feel that the Headmaster did not push Ron that hard anymore.

During his free time, Ron wandered around the castle, occasionally visiting some of the classes taught by the professors. Particularly, in one class, Ron found out why Neville and some others had bruises, cuts, and injuries.

It was a DADA lesson. Carrow the Death Eater, teaching the students, or, more like torturing them, had let the Slytherins torture the Gryffindors, specifically those in DA, with all sorts of Dark Magic, from the Cruciatus to Sectumsempra. Ron was never so shocked in his life.

Nevertheless, he stood in one corner and hid his shock behind a perfect mask of calm, and lasted the whole lesson without taking out his wand and hexing Carrow. Though, he did not restrain himself from entering the Gryffindor Tower after dinner and healing the tortured students' injuries as much as he could. He also never entered that class since that day.

What shocked him more was, once, he was walking back to the quarters, and on the corridor wall, was painted "Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting!" Upon seeing that, Ron's heart warmed up, and he racked his brains to think of who's doing it. Hm, should be Neville, Ginny…Luna? He promised himself he would enter the next DA held by them. Once Ron returned to his quarters, he searched everywhere for his fake galleon, but to no avail. With just a little hope left, he searched his pockets, and coins came out. There were Sickles, Galleons, and Knuts. Ron checked every Galleon, and finally he found the fake one. As soon as he touched it, it started glowing and the letters by the coin rim changed. The time showed was 11:30. Which was…in ten minutes time.

Ron smiled and proceeded out of his room down the way to the Room of Requirement. Almost halfway, he then realized he should keep his presence a secret. It would not do to let them find out his identity, even though most of them could be trusted. Ron then performed a strong Disillusionment Charm on himself and continued walking.

Reaching the corridor outside the Room of Requirement, Ron saw a group of students gathering outside. They made no sound at all, and shuffled in the room quietly. Ron entered together with them with his charm on and he recognized quite a few people. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Padma, Ginny, on and on. Ginny! Ron quickly scanned his sister for any injuries, and seeing a bruise on her arm, he muttered a healing charm and Ginny's bruise disappeared. Ginny felt it, and looked down on her bruise. She frowned and looked around, but was stopped by Neville asking her something.

 _Whew!_ Ron let out a breath. _That was close!_ He'd have to be more careful; Ginny can smell trouble miles away.

Once the doors were closed, and when everyone settled down on the pillows, Ginny spoke up, "Hi, I guess this is our…fourth meeting here? And I'm very glad that you guys dared to continue coming to Dumbledore's Army and have the courage to do so. Whether you lot are in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or even Slytherin," she paused and her gaze fell onto a Slytherin student. Blaise Zabini! Ron recognized him and he almost let out a cry.

"You all have the Gryffindor bravery. Now, I know that some of you have been tortured by the Carrows," Ginny spat that name out viciously," and it is getting harder and harder to attend a DA meeting in private. Therefore, with Neville's and Luna's agreement, we decided to halt the DA for a while. It'll do you good, you can have a rest and focus on schoolwork, and besides this will keep the Carrows and Snape off our trails for a while. I may hold a meeting anytime, if I need your help or, like, the school is attacked. Please keep your Galleons with you at all times, and do not lose them. What we will do for today, will be said by Neville."

Neville came up, and surprisingly he did not trip or stutter. He spoke confidently, with an air of confidence," Yes, today is our last meeting; I hoped that we could duel for an hour, and for the remaining time we will relax here in this room. You may stay here till tomorrow morning, or you may go off after the hour ends. The duel practicing is very important, and I hope you guys can remember and apply all you've learned and all you know in this hour. After the hour, we can have a party." Ron was amazed, Neville finally brought out his true courage. "Now, get into pairs," Neville said.

The hour passed quickly, and Ron walked around observing their skills. They were definitely better than before; their grip on their wands were firm, the spells were said clearly and with power, their aim were quite good, and their shields were almost impenetrable.

Although, halfway through the meeting, Ron was walking, and he accidentally brushed past Ginny. Ginny stiffened immediately, and she gazed around for anyone. Strangely, she paused for quite a few seconds at the exact spot Ron was frozen at.

Her opponent cleverly took this chance and casted a "Diffindo!" at Ginny. Ginny's reflexes were quick, but Ron was quicker.

"Protego!" Ron shouted in her woman voice, and a shield protected Ginny the last second, causing the spell to ricochet off and hit the walls. Ginny stood frozen there, and Ron realized what he had just done.

Her opponent did not realize Ginny's behavior and he thought Ginny casted that protego. Ginny snapped out of her froze state, and she continued dueling her opponent.

At the end of the hour, Neville concluded the dueling and dismissed the students. Ginny, aware that there was an unwelcomed presence in the Room of Requirement, wished for an extra room, and one appeared. She walked into that room, stood there for a full minute and Ron foolishly entered the room too.

Ginny then flicked her wand. The door closed with a click and she cast a Muffliato on the door. She still stood there, and after another full minute she spoke softly," I do know you are in this room. You sneaked in with the students, and you have either an Invisibility Cloak with you or you are hidden by a strong Disillusionment Charm. I could have busted you right there in front of all the students, but I refrained from doing so. You intend no harm to me, as you've healed my bruise and protected me from a Diffindo. Speak now, reveal who you are, or I'd have no choice but to expose you." Her voice grew steely, and it did not waver.

Hearing this, Ron almost wanted to just stay where he was and pretend he was not in the room, but looking into Ginny's eyes, he knew that Ginny had a fairly good guess where he is, and she will hex him as hard and fast as she could.

Almost cancelling his Charm, Ron stopped himself at the last second. He could not let Ginny see him with Professor Rosales' disguise on, she will then know. Ron thought through, and without any better choice (the alternative being hexing Ginny, which Ron had no feeling to do so at all), he cancelled his Glamours and lifted the Charm.

Ron looked up into his sister's eyes, and shock was swimming in them. Ginny stood still and with her voice slightly wavering, she whispered.

"Ron?"

x

 **Author's Note:** Oops, I left you with a cliffhanger. The idea of Dumbledore's Army and Ginny was just random and I felt it would add some colors to my story, so I added them in. I'm sorry it took quite a wait, I barely had no time at all. I think I can only do one updating per two weeks :/ ahh, well, a wait will do you good, readers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ron?"

Ginny paled considerably and she wavered a little. Without a warning, she launched into Ron's arms, almost knocking him off balance. For a girl her size, she has a lot of force and strength. "Ginny…it's okay," he consoled her when she burst into tears.

"Ron! Oh, Ron! How much I missed you, you git!" Ginny slapped him lightly on the back. "Ron…what are you doing here at Hogwarts? Where are Harry and Hermione?"

Ron stiffened considerably, his joy of seeing his sister evaporated and his mind is full of confused thoughts. _Oh, shit. I can't let Ginny know I am undercover! I can't tell her why I'm on my own!_

Ron replied, his voice thinning, "I left them." As soon as he heard the words coming out from his mouth, he froze. He did not mean to do that! Slightly peering at Ginny, he saw that her face was frozen and her eyes were showing signs of shock.

Ron quickly racked his brain before Ginny registers to ask why.

 _Blimey! I guess… I have to… erase her memory. But how do I do it?_ Ron quickly thought about what Hermione said about memory charms. He weighed his options, he could either erase Ginny's memory and risk her getting brain damage, protecting his cover, Harry's and Hermione's, or he could tell her the truth and endanger her sister, and not counting some other people in. After another minute of considering, Ron decided Ginny having brain damage is better than her dead. _Fudge it, I may actually accomplish the charm!_

Ron stood straight and locked his blue eyes with her sister's soft brown ones, and said softly, "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry. Whatever I do next, remember that I'm sorry and its all for a good cause. "

With that, he quickly raised his wand and uttered,"Obliviate!" before he could change his mind. Upon casting the charm, Ron entered Ginny's head and memories flooded him. He searched for Ginny's memories about him healing her bruise, shielding her, accidentally touching her, and her encounter with him in the room.

Finding all of it, Ron remembered Hermione's words "Clear the memories away, bit by bit. Try to think that you are some kind of vanishing spell, vanishing the memory." He proceeded and slowly attempted to clear the memories. Feeling that he had done his job, he retreated from Ginny's mind and quickly Stupefied her. He then cast on his Glamour Charms, and another Disillusionment Charm. Finished, he waked Ginny up and Ginny, having no memories of the encounter, looked around the room for a second and then walked out of it, bumping into Neville.

"Oh, there you are, Gin. I was wondering where you got to. C'mon, Luna's asking for you," Neville said and a recovering Ginny followed him. Ron watched them till they were blocked by other DA members and then he slowly exited the Room of Requirement.

Ginny turned and faced towards the door, swearing to herself that she heard the door creak. She dismissed it as her own silly superstition, and joined in the conversation with her fellow friends.

X

The next lesson of Occlumency in the dungeon with Snape, it did not fare well for Ron.

"Try again, Weasley. Were the previous lessons with me all gone from your head?" Snape sneered and he shouted the incantation again.

Ron immediately put up his barriers, but not after a few prodding, it gave way and Snape entered his mind.

 _Ginny was staring at Ron with disbelieving eyes, colour draining from her face._

 _"Ron?"_

 _"Where are Harry and Hermione?"_

 _"I left them."_

 _Sorrow leaked into his heart and a sharp and sudden pang attacked him._

 _"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry. Whatever I do next, remember that I'm sorry and it's all for a good cause."_

 _Obliviate!_

The encounter with Ginny flowed into Snape's mind, and after not five seconds, Snape exited Ron's mind.

Ron was leaning on the table; his face glistened with sweat and his eyes whirling with pain. Looking up, Snape was a face of coolness, only his eyes betraying a hint of anger.

"Weasley-" Snape started.

"No, look, I made a mistake, okay? It won't happen again. I'm sorry!" Ron cut in, wheezing desperately.

"Weasley-" Snape said again, only to be interrupted by Ron.

"I'm sorry…" Sobs threatened to wreck him, and he continued wheezing," I'm so sorry, sorry…"

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, Weasley," Snape continued, his tone cold," Be glad that it was a small one."

"I think we are done for the day." He dismissed the boy, and turned his back to him.

Ron sighed inwardly, and jerked down his head. As he exited the room, little did he know or hear, his mentor's wrecked and muted voice, and a lone tear dropping silently on the cold dungeon floor.

"Lucky, you are, not to make one as big as mine."

X

Having entered his room, Ron collapsed on the bed and forced his tears to stop leaking. He clenched his fists, hard enough that his nails pierced the skin of his palms.

After lying there for a good whole ten minutes, he was not so sure who he had been apologizing to, Snape or Ginny?

Or Harry and Hermione…

He spent the entire day mopping around his quarters, depressed and shaken, not eating anything as he had no appetite. He exited his room after the first hint of sunlight streamed into his room.

Strolling by the Black Lake, he kicked rocks away, bored and plainly annoyed at himself. After another half an hour of aimless wandering, he found himself outside a familiar place, one he hate and love. Tears pricked his eyes, and he smiled at himself. Even after betraying them, after running from her, after not returning, he still thought about her, his unconscious mind wandering to Hermione. _Or at least Hermione's favourite place in Hogwarts._

He entered the library, and went straight to Hermione's favourite spot. He touched the desk, and then turned, heading for the shelves. Taking out the oh-so-familiar copy of _Hogwarts; A History_ , he flipped the pages slowly, and felt a tear drip down onto the paper. His heart ached of Hermione, and he felt each and every page, seeming to feel her essence in the book. _She borrowed it so many times, returning and borrowing it after an hour, and keeping it till the datelines due, the book was practically hers!_

 _"Hermione, how many times have you read this book? Really?" Ron asked exasperatedly._

 _"Really? From Year 1? I really have no idea! About almost…a thousand times I guess?" Hermione laughed, her joyous sound of pleasure rang._

 _"So by now I bet you've memorised it?" Harry asked. "No, I've still got certain facts not fully memorized yet. Like…" Hermione trailed off, and then stopped, blushing a deep crimson._

 _"Sure, you haven't memorised it!" Ron grinned sarcastically, and rolled his eyes._

So lost in his own thoughts, he did not hear Madam Pince's questions.

"Professor Rosales? Professor? Do you need any help?"

Ron quickly wiped his tears away, and composed a passable smile and replied sweetly, "Oh, no! I'm perfectly fine here, thank you for asking."

X

At the next session of Occlumency with Snape, or so he thought, Ron whispered the password to the gargoyle and moved up the spiral stairs. He had not eaten anything for a whole 36 hours, and his knees were feeling a little wobbly. Not realising it as much of a problem, he pushed opened the door, wand out, cautious and ready for a duel, as that was what Snape does sometimes; attacking him without warning and expecting him to block and retaliate.

"Weasley," Snape called from his seat behind the Headmaster's desk when the door fully shut and wards were cast. "Professor," Ron greeted him and his eyes took in the vials of potions on the desk, placed neatly along the edge.

"We would not be needing your wand for today's lesson," Snape said. Ron raised one eyebrow at him, and debated whether to keep away his wand. _He may be bluffing, and maybe he'll attack me after I kept it._ Snape saw the look of distrust in his eyes, and repeated his instructions with a clipped and short tone.

"Keep the wand _away_. We will not be needing it for today."

Ron quickly kept his wand in the wand holster on his arms and in his robes.

"As you can clearly see, there are four vials of potions here. Pick one, and drink it," Snape continued. Ron did not dare to question his instructions again, and reluctantly chose a vial containing a bright red liquid. He uncorked it, looking one more time at Snape, and drank it down with a gulp.

 _Ew, this sure taste like a heap of cow-_

Before he could finish that thought, however, hot searing pain shot through his entire body, and he doubled over. Waves of pain wrecked him, agony spreading across his body. His nerves were fried, and pain exploded everywhere, his hands, his torso, his legs, his feet. His knees unbuckled almost immediately, giving way under the pain and the lack of energy. His eyes teared up, and his jaw unclenched, a shriek escaping his throat, so unnaturally eerie. His vocal cords tore after another minute of screaming, leaving him voiceless and screaming silently.

By then, he was on the ground, body shaking upon the floor, his body hitting it once, twice, thrice, and after Merlin-knows-how-long, the pain subsided and left him. He stayed on the ground, body trembling, not attempting to stand. Somewhere far, far away, seemed like someone was calling his name. "Weasley, stand up! Weasley!" The sound was like underwater, not fully reaching his ears, and with his last coherent thought gone, Ron stumbled into the darkness.

...

 **A/N:** Hehehehe…here's finally a chapter? Though, it's only 1.6k words, I was hoping for more, but I had to cut it at that part, so as to keep the suspense! I'm so evil, eh? Cliffhangers rule! (When you're the one typing it, not when you're reading it, eh?)

I hope this chapter satisfies you, and I'll try to update faster! One more thing, this chapter was **not** beta-ed or edited for grammar and such, so pardon my really bad grammar and maybe spelling. For spelling, it may have to do with Word and its British and American English. For any grammar Nazis out there, please bear with it! Thanks, guys!


	6. Notice!

**A/N:** Hello, I've just re-read a fic of ronstory's, named Ron's Second Chance. I realized my fic is eerily similar to ronstory's not just on the technical idea of the whole story, but also on some specific details before Ron's journey to Hogwarts. If you compare our fics, you'll find some or a lot of details that are similar. Before I wrote this fanfiction, I was reading fics about Ron being a spy for the Light, and I think I read Ron's Second Chance and got inspired by her/him, thus, I **_DO NOT_** claim credit for the similar points, but for the other parts of the story, which I'm sure would be different, I do claim the plot credit. (For example, Ron's Second Chance shows Ron transferring to Hogwarts as a student, and mine shows Ron as a Professor from the States) I apologise for the un-originality of some parts of the plot (mostly the front before Hogwarts), and thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yes, I wrote the whole series of Harry Potter, I created all the characters; the HP world belongs to me! Oh, and I'm also the Queen of the world, and I own your house and your cat.

(I have no idea why we even need these disclaimers; the word "Fanfiction" contains "Fan" for a reason.)

…

"Weasley! Stand up! Weasley!" Snape shouted. At first he thought the boy was just too weak and lazy to stand up like a man, but he started to panic after having no response.

The boy was not responding to him, his eyes glazed over, his breaths shallow.

 _Damn it! He was supposed to be back to normal after the dose run out of effect! I even prepared a lighter dose for him!_ Snape bent down and shook the boy, attempting to wake him up. Weasley still lay so still on the ground, and Snape ran a diagnostic over him with his wand. As he suspected, the boy's nerves were fried, his body showing signs of the poison…something was off. His energy level was dangerously low. Just as Snape was about to wake him up with _Enervate_ , the boy convulsed again, arms flaying everywhere, and eyes almost fully-dilated.

 _Madam Pomfrey!_ Snape carried the boy up into his arms and was surprised at how light he weighed. He wasted no time and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Hospital Wing!"

Stepping out of the green flames gracefully, Snape shouted for Madam Pomfrey and laid Weasley on the nearest bed. The boy started convulsing again, and he had to hold his mouth open to stop him from biting his tongue. His tongue was already bleeding a little from a cut by his front teeth.

Madam Pomfrey rushed out form her office and seeing the American Professor and the Headmaster, she froze for a second. Then, she waved her wand and closed the curtains around them, enveloping them for privacy. Snape took out his wand and uttered _Muffliato_. The Healer had already started running a diagnostic on him, and was almost about to ask Snape why the American Professor was in such a state.

Snape waved his wand over the boy, and his disguises fell. Under the feminine built and the brown locks was a thin and tall boy with distinguish red hair and a frighteningly excess amount of freckles on his face and body. "Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey breathed softly, her eyes wide as saucers.

"I gave him a fairly light dose of _Cruciatus Inferni_ , it only lasted for a minute. He did not wake, and started convulsing again after the dose was over. Eyes were almost fully dilated and breathing shallow. Energy was dangerously low," Snape reported. The witch nodded her head and summoned a couple of potions from her cabinet. She cleaned away the cut on the tongue and healed it with a spell in a second, and with Snape opening his jaws apart, she poured the potions in and forced him to swallow. "Class Five Pain Relieve Potion and Nerve Potion. Nutrition potion too, his stomach was completely bare. And a Throat Relieving Potion; his vocal cords and throat were almost torn," she said, while banishing the potion vials. She didn't ask any questions, as she was sure the Headmaster has his own reasons, and she trusted him completely.

 _I saw him grow up, after all. Oh, how many times did he return bloody and broken, waiting for me to fix him, from the torture of You-Know-Who?_ She had literally guessed what the man does in his other life, and she knew there was a plan between Dumbledore and him. Snape did kill Dumbledore, yes, he did, but she was sure it was under Dumbledore's orders and Snape could not help it. She had also tried curing the previous Headmaster of the curse, and she knew Dumbledore would still have died whether or not Snape killed him.

Snape took in the information, and suddenly, the boy convulsed again. His limbs hit the sides of the bed; his head hitting the pillow hardly, and bit open his tongue again. Madam Pomfrey quickly bound his limbs on the bed, and opened his jaws, healing the cut and cleaning the blood out of his mouth. "He'd have to stay that way; I can't have him choking on blood from a cut on his tongue, or his bones breaking due to convulsions. The side-effects have to wear off before I can take the bindings off," she said.

"As you wish," Snape replied, and with a turn, he walked out of the Hospital Wing, robes billowing behind.

…

Ron was aware he was lying on something soft and warm. His ears still rang the dull commands of Snape. He slowly opened his eyes, and not surprisingly, the light glared blindingly at him. He immediately raised his arm to shield his eyes, only realizing then his arms were tied.

Panic filled him, and the dull ache at the back of his skull grew louder and larger, making him wince at the pain. He turned his head, looking for anyone, anyone to free his bindings.

After a whole thirty seconds of blind panic, Ron then took in his surroundings. The familiar features of the Hospital Wing stared back at him, and he suddenly felt aware that his disguise was off.

He then recalled the previous session with Snape, and unconsciously snarled. Or try to snarl. His throat was parched, not even a word could be uttered.

Desperately trying to call for Madam Pomfrey, he tried to speak and shout, but to no avail.

Trying to twist and search for his wand, he saw it by his bed, and with a wandless and silent charm, he summoned his wand and freed himself. Sitting up, he inwardly groaned at the aching of his body and looked around for anyone.

Sure that there was no other presence, he reapplied his disguise and tried to stand and walk out. But, without two steps of walking, his knees buckled and he felt himself fall, thinking, _Rats! Ending up on the floor, again!_

Just as he was about to hit the ground, a firm hand held him up. Looking up to thank the person, Ron's grateful expression was morphed into a snarling one in just a mere second.

Dumping Ron on the bed, Snape smirked," It seems like you aren't glad I held you up, would you rather I let you fall?"

Ron continued glaring at him as his throat was still bare and parched, speaking would only make him feel and look like a retarded moron in front of Snape.

Noticing his silence, Snape summoned a goblet with a purple substance inside, most likely some potion for him. "Drink it," Snape ordered.

Despite his previous lesson-learned of accepting potions from Snape, Ron fought his instinct to refuse and quickly dunked the potion down. What he got was not another round of torture, but a cool and comforting feeling in his throat, and Ron involuntarily sighed with pleasure and relieve.

Snape snorted, and Ron cocked his head and said grudgingly," Thanks."

"The potion is called _Cruciatus Inferni,_ named and invented by me, with the effects similar to the Cruciatus Curse, only that it can be fatal with overdosing," Snape said, summoning another potion for Ron. "I only gave you one tenth of the normal dose."

Ron was almost smirking at its name, he knew Snape was not talking about the purple potion, obviously, but was shocked that the excruciating pain he felt was only a little portion of the real deal.

"You were supposed to recover after the dose went out of effect, but you did not. Biting open your tongue, dilated pupils, seizures. Do you know why you reacted so _specially_?" Snape continued, saying the word like it was something good that Ron reacted that way.

"No," Ron replied," I don't know, Sir."

"Because you had zero amount of food and energy in your thin like a twig body! Do you have any idea how malnutrition and low level of energy mixed with a potion like _Cruciatus Inferni_ can result in, Weasley? Obviously you do not," Snape's voice grew alarmingly cold and bone freezing, scaring Ron to bits, despite the soft volume. "You are lucky to be alive, moronic boy, to be laying on this bed when you could have died!"

Ron stuttered out," I-I'm sorry, Professor."

"Yes, you better be. I cannot risk having you starved and depressed over a small matter of accidentally revealing yourself to your sister and removing her memories thus wrecking the plan to defeat the Dark Lord, you imbecile. You are needed to win this war, as am I, so having yourself _killed_ and the war lost because of your depression over leaving your precious Miss Granger and Potter does not help!" Snape continued his drawl, and turned away from Ron.

"So, if you think your fixation on leaving your friends and sister is more important than this war, be my guest and return to wherever you stayed before you arrived here and continue wallowing in guilt," Snape walked out of the Hospital Wing, with his signature billowing robes.

Hearing the professor's words, Ron was frozen, and he finally realized, he was not here at Hogwarts, learning Occlumency from Snape just to sneak in to You-Know-Who's hideout and kill the snake. What he was doing was not so pure and simple, not a game, but a dangerous plot and plan to infiltrate the enemy undetected and be part of the war. He was controlling the results of the war; one simple mistake could cause numerous wizards and muggles to die. He was not going to just kill the snake; he was going to be a spy, not just for helping Harry and Hermione, but also for the countless wizards and muggles of the Light. He was a spy, helping to win the war.

…

Just when Ron was feeling better after Snape's potions, Madam Pomfrey appeared and fussed over him.

"Professor? How are you feeling? Did the Headmaster provide you any potions?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, the Headmaster provided me two potions, a purple one that cooled my throat, and the other, if I'm not mistaken, a nutrition potion. Thank you for your care, Madam Pomfrey, I should get going," Ron quickly replied, hoping she would let him go without any further ado.

"Ah, so be it. If you feel any uneasiness or dizziness or anything of that sort, come to me immediately, do you understand? Keep your stomach full too, Professor. It would not do for you to go around without any energy, yes?" Madam Promfrey instructed sternly.

"Definitely, Madam Pomfrey. Good day to you," Ron gave a small smile and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Just when he was almost out of Madam Pomfrey's range, he heard the same stern voice saying back, "Good say to you too, Ronald."

Ron froze at the spot for a second, and quickly continued walking. _Snape must have revealed my identity, or Madam Pomfrey figured it out herself!_

Walking back to his quarters, Ron met with the Carrows, and refrained from snarling at them. "Hello, Professors."

"Look, isn't it the chick from the States?" Alecto smirked, and cocked his head towards Ron.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure she's just a little mudblood from America, no one heard of any Rosales before," his sister said with venom filled in the word 'mudblood'.

Fury erupted in Ron's blood, and his wand hand twitched, almost hexing them into next year.

"I'll have you know, I am a perfectly legitimate pureblood, and you've never heard of my name before because your ears are so full of cotton that nothing can penetrate into the pea brain of yours, Professor. We Rosales are respected and high in the wizarding world over in America. Even so, what's wrong with being a Muggle-born? Did any of them kill your loved ones or harmed you? I'm afraid I don't believe that. Good day to both of you," Ron spit out as clearly and as calm as he can, each and every word lain with disgust and the corners of his mouth turned up a little to a venomous smile when the Carrows' eyes widened in shock at someone insulting them.

By then, all the students were looking at them, and some had grins on their faces, Ron could roughly gauge that they were happy that someone dared to insult the Carrows.

Without looking back, Ron walked away, trying to make a spectacular depart like Snape, but his robes just could not billow. Feeling smug that he finally insulted the Carrows, but at the back of his mind, he knew he got himself on bad terms with them, meaning the Death Eaters. Voldemort would not be happy. _Neither would Snape._

…

"Harry, would you help me switch off the light?" Hermione asked quietly. The dim light was switched off, and only light shadows remained, projected from the light of the moon. The rustle of leaves from the wind could be heard, and accompanying these sounds were the soft sobbing of a certain bushy haired witch.

Harry lay facing the opposite direction from Hermione; his heart was pained and sour from hearing Hermione's cries of someone she loves. He could only lie there and pretend he could not hear a single thing, and slowly drifting off into sleep.

…

 **A/N** : I will end the chapter here, as most of you guys have been waiting patiently for a new chapter. I see no harm cutting it off at this point, the next scene was a different one. Hope you liked the Harry and Hermione part.

This chapter was roughly 2k words, and I had fun writing the Carrows part. (I'd love to insult them) I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, I'll try to complete the next one as soon as possible! Oh, and I need fanfiction recommendations. Mainly Snape or Ron centric, please, no Slash. (No Severitus either; I've read enough of them to last me a decade) Feel free to PM or just leave it in a review!

One last thing, this chapter was not beta-d or anything like such, grammar checks were only done by yours truly, so there's a REALLY high percentage this chapter is full of mistakes. Please bear with it and thanks for reading!

P.S. Do you realise I did NOT leave you with a cliffhanger? I think this is the first or second chapter I didn't leave you with one. There's no need to thank me. :)

Remember, reviews are the only thing us writers get in return!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** (I'm pretty sure I'm running out of ways to say this) I'm not blonde, rich, talented in writing, or creator of the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Do I seem like, say, J.K. Rowling?

 **A/N:** Hello, dear readers. In this chapter, the rating officially goes up to M, and sight torture and mild beginning of rape would be included. Those not comfortable with these and for those younger readers can skip through it, if you will.

…

Ron's face was close enough to the ground. He was sure he could lick the disgusting shoes of You-Know-Who if he stuck his tongue out. Death Eaters stood at the walls of the room, no, ballroom. Fully donned with their masks and cloaks, they stood patiently and carefully, waiting for their Lord's next words.

A white, bony hand, fingernails so sharp they are like claws, lightly lifted Ron's chin up. Ron was forced to look up into those blood red eyes of the most feared wizard, no, monster, of Britain.

"Weasley. Ronald Weasley. Such a _pleasure_."

You-Kno- no, the Dark Lord's slimy and chilling voice drawled, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, like he was pleased and delighted a Weasley is kneeling in front of him.

"My Lord." Ron said in response. To his surprise, his voice was steady and clear; every ounce of dignity and pride was heard. Ron was sure he was quivering inside.

The Dark Lord's eyes searched into Ron's, and Ron stared back, almost daringly, and he carefully maintained his shields at the back of the memories he wanted the Lord to see.

The Dark Lord glazed over those memories buried in Ronald Weasley's mind, or so he thought, and was surprised at the amount of venom, hate and jealousy that he felt from young Weasley. The Lord was surprised, yes; he never thought that the sidekick would harbor such feelings against the golden boy. He was sure the blood traitor was just infiltrating into his Death Eaters, but with the dark feelings he felt _radiating_ from the red-haired boy was enough to waver his suspicions. He would just have to test the boy to determine whether he is true and a keeper, or fake and a spy.

He let go of his chin, and the boy slowly tilted his head down, returning to the position he was in.

"Lucius? Bring our _precious_ guests in," he drawled, looking at the Malfoy head. Lucius replied swiftly and quickly exited and returned with three unconscious Muggles, most likely stunned.

"Look up, my dear boy," the Dark Lord smiled. Ron swiftly moved his head up, and looking at the state the three guests were in, he knew they were Muggles. For the sake of himself, Harry, Hermione, Snape, and everyone on the Light side, he forced himself to snarl at the Muggles, his face contorting into a disgusted expression.

"Why are these filthy Muggles tainting the presence of my Lord?" Ron snarled out softly, hoping he was not too overboard with his disgust.

The Dark Lord smiled, genuinely, at the boy's disgust of the Muggles, and replied, "Ronald, I'm sure you know what to do with them."

Ron forced himself not to snap back and insult the monster. "No restrains, my Lord?"

The Dark Lord laughed out at his question, delighted at the question. "As good as you can, Ronald."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Ron glided forward, and took their appearances in. A family, definitely, he thought. A couple and their daughter. Ron took a deep breath, and woke them up. The family cowered at the sight of the masked men in cloaks and masks, and looked at Ron in fear.

Ron tried not to gasp audibly, and refused the urge to close his eyes.

"S _ectumsempra_ ," Ron purred, and aimed the spell at the mother's face, and blood spurted on the ground. The husband screamed along with his wife, and Ron's heart broke. He then forced himself to continue. _A few sacrifices are worth the outcome._ "Enjoying this?" he drawled out. "Let her go, please, let her go! I'll-I'll give you all my money, you can have everything, me, but please, let my wife and my daughter go," the man pleaded, his eyes watering and Ron could not help but pause. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll treat her better," Ron heard the words escaping from his mouth, and was shocked of himself.

"Th-thank you," the man stammered, relieved.

Just as he finished his thanks, Ron sent a quick _Diffindo_ at the wife's throat, and she never finished her scream. The man stared at his wife with shocked eyes, and rushed to hold her.

"Martha, Martha, I'm sorry, I love you, darling, I'm sorry!" the man cried out in anguish, and Ron swallowed the bile rising up his throat. He advanced towards the girl cowering beside them, her eyes closed and soft whimpers escaping her mouth. "There, there, such sweet and sorrow love, isn't it? Now, we shall see your love for your daughter," Ron said.

The Dark Lord watched Ron, partly delighted and appalled at the venom and malice the boy was showing. He was the first to do so among the recruits, no one was as cruel as him, save Bella. He felt a hint of acceptance for the boy.

Ron advanced towards the girl, and made her lie on the floor, and immobilized her with a Body-Bind Curse. Her bright blue eyes were opened, and shock was reflected in them. Ron ignored the guilt and shoved them deep inside his mind, behind his strongest shields. He ignored the pleadings of the father and leaned in to kiss her face. At her ear, Ron whispered an apology, and he fell his tears gathering. He was about to attack the girl, when the Dark Lord intervened.

"Alright, Ronald, I'm sure your desire can be withheld today, that is enough."

Ron pretended to be disappointed, and slowly rose, flattening his robes. The man crawled towards the daughter, and reaching her, his words of consolation by his mouth.

Severus Snape was standing a few places beside the Dark Lord, watching the scene and Ron torturing the Muggles. He was shocked to a degree that the boy could act so well, and even moved to raping, which was what mostly only Greyback does.

Ron put on a disappointed face, and stood up when the Dark Lord stopped him, but when the man was about to console his daughter, Ron did the unthinkable.

Ron's face contorted into a wicked smile, and he swiftly turned around, and within a second, the man was falling onto the ground, his daughter staring horridly at her father's death.

 _Avada Kedavra._

"I apologise, my Lord. I could not help myself." Ron's voice was smooth and Snape was momentarily stunned. The green light came from Ron's wand, and Snape, for a second, suspected that Ron was either under the Imperius Curse, or he was really a bloodthirsty monster.

However, Snape glanced at the slightly trembling wand and hand, almost hidden, but not perfectly. He could not help but gain a new level of respect from Ronald Weasley.

…

 _An hour ago_

 _After more and more days of trainings from Snape, ranging from Occlumency to forbidden curses, finally, the day had come. Ron was as ready as he could be, and receiving a note from Snape to meet him at the Headmaster's office, he stood in front of the stone gargoyle, wrecking his brain for a password Snape would think appropriate._

 _"Death Eaters? Voldy? Potions? Dungeons? Slytherin?"_

 _Ron was getting more annoyed by each try, "Merlin's ass, what's the password?"_

 _"Will you just move?" Ron ran his hand through his curls frustratingly._

 _Surprisingly, the gargoyle obeyed and leapt aside. Ron muttered a "Thanks" and climbed up the steps._

 _The door was open and Snape was sitted on the Headmaster's chair. His face was as usual, cold and stone, but Ron noticed that his skin was a shade paler._

 _" 'Will you just move?' I did not think you needed a lesson on manners, Weasley."_

 _Ron ears turned red and he replied, "I apologise, Professor."_

 _Snape gave no answer, but drew his wand and aimed a spell at Ron._

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _Ron, having honed his reactions and wandless magic, quickly cast a wandless shield, repelling off Snape's Expelliarmus._

 _"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron retaliated._

 _Snape side stepped._

 _"Stupefy!"_

 _"Bombarda!"_

 _"Reducto!"_

 _"Protego!"_

 _"Opprimendi!"_

 _"Averto!"_

 _"Flamma Concrematio!"_

 _"Aquascutum!"_

 _"Oppugno!"_

 _"Incarcerous!"_

 _The duel was getting more and more heated by the second, the severity of the spells increasing with each attack._

 _"Relashio!"_

 _"Serpensortia!" Snape conjured a snake and it headed towards Ron._

 _"Diffindo!" Ron aimed the spell at the snake's head, and blood splattered on the floor, the head severed, the body of the snake went rigid and flopped down._

 _Not wasting a second, Ron retaliated with Snape's own spell._

 _"Sectumsempra!"_

 _Snape reacted fast, an inch away from getting his wand arm severed._

 _"Crucio!"_

 _Ron could not dodge it in time, and it hit him full on his shoulder. Hot, blinding pain flowed through his veins, his nerves on fire, and his throat releasing a scream. Ron clamped down hard, locking his teeth together and refusing to let the scream out. Refusing to seem weak. He controlled his body, locking it to stop the seizures, and raised his mental barriers as strong and high as he can._

Detach yourself from the pain. You will feel pain, but you do not have to suffer.

 _Ron thought back on Snape's words, and slowly opened his eyes, fighting off the pain, and gathered his power._

 _Expelliarmus!_

 _Ron sent a nonverbal disarming charm, and the sleek black wand fell from Snape's hands. The Headmaster caught it easily, and a corner of his mouth turned up. Ron stood up, recovering from the Cruciatus, and smirked back._

 _"I see my efforts have not been wasted," Snape said. Ron swore he could hear a hint of pride in his voice. Is he proud of me?_

 _"Of course," Ron replied with a smug expression._

 _Snape sneered slightly and his face turned into a grimace. His right arm twitched towards his left forearm, like he was controlling himself not to touch the Dark Mark. Sure enough, Snape pulled his sleeve up and the Dark Mark was glowing, and pulsing._

 _Snape's next three words sent a chill down Ron's spine, and part of him wished he could just give up._

 _"It is time."_

…

Harry Potter was clutching his scar, emitting groans of pain. Hermione Granger rushed to his side. "Harry? Harry, Occlumency, remember?"

Harry relaxed after a while, but horror stayed, reflected in his green eyes.

"Harry, what did you see?"

"You-Know-Who was feeling pure delightedness. It seems that he had found a new promising recruit," Harry's voice trembled when he answered.

"Who, Harry? Who's the new Death Eater?" Hermione's voice was as soft as a whisper, shocked that a recruit could shake Harry up so much.

"Hermione," Harry stated, closing his eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice wavered, and she prepared herself for the worst.

The answer received was much more shocking that Hermione could imagine.

"Ron. It's Ron."

…

Ronald Weasley knelt back in front of the Dark Lord, silent and still. Panic was setting in, but he held against it and tried to hold it in. He was sure he could not hold for long.

"I have to admit, I am impressed. Such an addition to our army, my dear boy. You do not lack the mind and power to kill and torture, let's see if you have the endurance to withhold pain," Voldemort said and drew his wand.

"Crucio!"

Excruciating pain flowed through his blood vessels and into every organ, every cell, and every tissue in his body. Weakened by the shock and panic from murdering the Muggles, Ron did not perform his best, and slowly let out a sharp and long hiss. Seizures wrecked his tall and lanky body, and Ron hit hard on the marble floor. After ten seconds, which felt like an eternity to Ron, the Dark Lord stopped the curse.

"Ah, excellent, Ronald. Almost to the endurance degree of our Potion Master," the Dark Lord clapped once, and summoned Snape to his side.

"Yes, my Lord?" Snape asked.

"Give a Nerve Replenishing Potion to the boy."

Snape nodded and quickly knelt down, and held Ron up. He took a vial of clear substance with a hint of blue and told Ron to open his mouth. Unable to comply, Snape tilted his head back and poured the potion in, and returned to his place.

Once Ron recovered from the Cruciatus, he knelt back in front of the Dark Lord.

"You have interested me, Ronald Weasley. You gained a place in our ranks. Hold your arm out," the Dark Lord ordered.

Ron pulled his sleeve back, and held his left forearm up. The Dark Lord touched the upper part of the forearm with his wand, hissing in Parseltongue and slowly moving his wand tip down. Ron bit back a scream, and clamped down on his tongue. Finally, after immense pain, somehow worse than the Cruciatus Curse, the Dark Lord drew back his wand and told him to rise.

Ron obliged, and rose slowly. Horror was etched in his mind, and he itched to claw at the nauseating Dark Mark on his arm. He held his mind shields stronger, not wanting the Dark Lord to detect his horror.

"You will learn under Severus for potions, and I'm sure Hogwarts has an extra room for you. The remaining time, Lucius will summon you for lessons on the Dark Arts."

"Yes, my Lord. It's my great pleasure to learn from Professor Snape and Mr Malfoy."

The Dark Lord waved his hand, and Ron stepped back into the ranks of the Death Eaters. Ron was frozen in shock, and he could not wrap his head around the fact that he was a Death Eater now.

...

Once back at Hogwarts, in the Headmaster's tower, Ron leaned against the wall and immediately puked his guts, trembling.

"I see you have a knack for acting," Snape stated.

"How-how can you take this? This torture, this-this craziness, it's insane!" Ron turned and shouted at him in defiance.

"You just have to get used to it," came the cold reply.

"The-the family, the mother! I murdered her in cold blood! I sliced her throat! With a dark spell! I-I was about t-to-I didn't even know her name! The daughter! Oh god, and the father!" Ron gasped, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"Ronald."

"No, no, I-I can't do this, no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this, not anymore!" Ron continued, seemingly oblivious to Snape's voice.

"Ronald! Calm down!" Snape ordered.

Ron ignored his order and continued gasping for air, his breaths becoming faster and shallower.

Snape had no choice, but to stun him before he goes into shock.

"It doesn't get any better, but you have to do this."

There was no one there to hear his words, save the portraits who were shaking their heads in pity.

...

 **A/N:** I hope it wasn't too violent or anything! And no, this chapter wasn't beta-d, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes and such. It is really raw, as I'm in a rush to provide you patient readers a chapter before my trip out of the country. (Without a laptop) Also, I apologise for skipping the trainings from Snape, but I just had to move the plot along.

Hope y'all enjoyed this, and I'll try my best to complete the next and post it as soon as possible! (Hint: Reviews make me write faster)

 **P.S.** As you may have noticed, I invented some spells up:

 _Opprimendi_ – Crushing Curse

 _Averto_ – simply put, a defending shield that averts spells

 _Flamma Concrematio_ – Combustion Curse, meaning going up in flames

 _Aquascutum_ – basically the words 'water' and 'shield' combined

 **P.P.S.** Thank you all, reviewers and readers for reading and enjoying my fic, no matter if you'd followed, favourited, reviewed or not!

Special thanks to:

 **Phoenixx Rising** – I'm glad you enjoyed my previous chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

 **JeanAndBilius** – Thank you for enjoying and reading the previous chapter! (Also, I'm waiting very, _very_ patiently for the next chapter of your fanfic Bangers and Mash, Weasley-Style!)

 **notsing** – I've already included a scene somewhere in front of Harry and Hermione seeing Ron's name on the map, and thanks, I liked the part where Madam Pomfrey 'subtly' hinted to Ron too!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own Harry Potter. This work of fanfiction is purely just a fanfiction; no money is made and blah blah, include the standard disclaimers please.

 **A/N:** I'm back from my holiday trip, and I used my free time (wifi-less) to type this chapter out. This chapter focuses more on the thoughts and reactions of the characters on Ron becoming a Death Eater, and also the thoughts of Ron himself. A little of character development, if you please. I think this chapter was essential for Ron and Snape. The plot does move along a little, though. Oh, and yes, the long awaited Draco Malfoy finally appeared in this chapter. (Again, this fanfiction contains NO SLASH, so abandon all hopes of Ron/Draco [even though I really like bromance Ron/Draco, any recommendations?] This story sort of contains zero pairings, but if there will be romance, it's definitely Ronmione. Yes, I'm a Ronmione shipper, so if I write scenes about them, feel free to suck it up or just exit if you can't stand Ron and Hermione together. And no, I do not ship Dramione, or Harmione, but I respect these ships. No Ron/Snape too! That would be way weird! And, no Lucius with Snape or Ron or someone that's not Narcissa, strictly canon! Just cancel all non-canon pairings out, please.) Enjoy.

 _(and totally unrelated stuff: America was just great and I loved the HP Wizarding World and NYC, Orlando, Washington DC, basically everything. Except for the food. I swear I got fatter with all the fries and burgers. Those who get to go to the Wizarding World I wish you loads of fun [its a must to take Escape from Gringotts and Forbidden Journey. Even if you're scared of roller coasters. It wasn't even actually a roller coaster. I'll stop spoiling y'all] those who don't get to go, it's okay, we've got the books and movies with us for eternity)_

...

Chapter 8

Severus Snape stood by the bedside, face stony as usual, but with eyes darker than normal. He was recalling the time he was recruited more than a decade ago. Even though he had joined the Dark Lord's forces willingly, he did not do so out of beliefs and prejudice against Muggles, but because of his desire to learn and know more about the Dark Arts, have a place somewhere, being _significant_ and _recognized_ by at least someone. He joined to find somewhere that he belonged, not hated or looked down.

He could remember they day of his recruitment, every detail still fresh and specific, etched forever in his memories, haunting him for eternity. The young boy, not even a teen, tears leaking out his eyes, face pale and placid with terror. His own dark spell, cutting the boy's chest, the red and gushing blood flowing out of the wound steadily, in front of his own eyes, the life bleeding out of the boy every second until his eyes lost their focus and his body went limp.

That life was the first he took, directly and unplanned, and he hoped it would remain the last. He was lucky with his talent in brewing. He was able to only brew the potions that supply the Death Eaters and the poisons that killed countless innocent people. Lucky, yes, in a way. The deaths hunt him in a different way, albeit a little lesser. Looking down at the boy, sleeping on the hospital bed, he could not help but think, a boy just seventeen, in a position that is of the utmost importance and the hardest, helping the Chosen One bring down the monster that had been walking the earth too long, but along the way, also splitting his soul into pieces. Ronald Weasley may end up too damaged to be repaired. _Just like me._

Ron was aware that he was lying on a soft and smooth sheet. He could hear a soft but even breathing somewhere beside him, almost too soft to be heard. He slowly opened his eyes, and recognised his surroundings. The hospital wing, again. Turning his head, standing by his bedside was Potions Master he hated for years.

The boy was awake, slowly looking around, most likely have not yet remembered the past night's events. His eyes found the black clad Headmaster, mouth opening, "Pr-" He left the word hanging in the air when realisation dawned in his eyes. He instantly shrunk, almost like he was trying to disappear. His right hand instinctively reached for his left forearm, pulling the sleeve up, and clawed vigorously at the disgusting mark, never to be removed, until his skin broke and blood seeped out.

Snape quickly moved forward to restrain him, strongly gripping his arms apart. The boy was trembling hard, and his eyes were so dark, so haunted. After realising he could not get out of Snape's death grip, Ron went limp and stared at the ceiling with lifeless eyes.

After a long period of silence, Ron rasped softly, "I can't do this anymore."

Snape was silent, only responding after a minute. "You have a choice. You can leave and go back to Potter and Granger, blow up your cover, and fight the war in the light. Or, you can get your courage up and continue this dark path, keeping our covers intact, helping the light in the dark."

Ron had no reaction, except for closing his eyelids. Snape released his grip on Ron's arms and exited the Hospital Wing.

...

Ron was aware that the professor left the Wing, even though he was as silent as a bat. He was shaking inside, breaking into pieces, and his heart pounded against his ribcage, each beat hurting him.

He could not accept that fact that he had killed, murdered two Muggles, two living, breathing humans! And because of the Dark Lord.

Deep down, Ron knew he had already chose his path hours ago. The moment he turned and cast the spell that killed the Muggle, he knew.

He knew that he had to continue the dark path, he knew that he had to help the light in the dark, he knew that he had to dismantle, destroy the Dark Lord's forces, he knew that it would cost him his loved ones.

He knew that when, if it ended, he would be in pieces and not to be fully mended back, in mind, body, and soul.

And for the sake of the Wizarding World, Harry, and Hermione, he would risk himself.

Composing himself together when he heard footsteps nearing his bedside, he opened his eyes to see Madam Pomfrey with a smile on her face, both bitter and proud at the same time. He smiled weakly back, but when her gaze landed on the bleeding Dark Mark on his forearm, his smile dropped instantly and he pulled the hospital gown sleeve down, trying to cover the humiliating and disgusting marking.

Madam Pomfrey continued smiling, albeit a little sadder, moved forward and gently unclasped Ron's tight fingers around the sleeve, and pulled it away from the mark. She did not take out her wand, but reached for the clean antiseptic wipes and slowly cleaned the blood away. She then bandaged his forearm up, saying, "I can't heal this with magic, he'll notice. We'll have to leave it to heal by itself, and for now I'll leave it bandaged up." She went silent after that, but Ron knew the other reason she did not heal it. The bandage covers the mark. For that, he was grateful towards her, and he softly whispered when she secured the bandage with a metal clasp.

"Thank you." Ron was not only grateful for the bandage, but also for the fact that Madam Pomfrey did not recoil from him and accepted the fact that he is a Death Eater, no matter a spy or not, his soul is tainted and will forever remain so.

She nodded, and her eyes shown her understanding of those two words.

...

Severus Snape sat on the Headmaster's chair, head in his hands, elbows propped up on the table. He had never been so distraught and worried about his decisions. _Did I choose the correct option? Bringing a pure and innocent boy into this mess and this darkness?_ The questions whirled around in his head, and he could not determine which was more important; the boy's soul or just the possibility of winning the war.

He was still deep in his thoughts when a shadow fell over him. He was surprised; he did not realize that someone had entered the tower. _Seems like I was too deep in my thoughts._ He tilted his head up, and the freckled face and ginger haired boy stared back at him, his face a mask of nonchalance. The boy lifted his sleeve and his forearm was bandaged up.

"So," Ron asked, "do Dark Marks bleed or something when they are newly branded?"

Snape refused to answer him, and took out his wand.

Almost like reading the thoughts of the professor, Ron continued, "There's no need to worry, I've cast my strongest wards; no one can hear or eavesdrop on us."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him, and slowly answered, "Very well. No, the marks do not bleed. We will have to think up a way to explain your arm."

"Oh. That's even better, and don't bother, I'll take care of it. Ron smiled and exited the tower.

Severus Snape was left alone in his thoughts. He was not in a dilemma, however. It was crystal clear that the boy had chosen his path. The death-eater-turned-spy could not help but feel admiration towards the boy, even though it was mixed with a little sadness.

 _Seems that I was wrong about him._

...

Hermione was standing frozen, her eyes wide as saucers.

"No, no, it must be a mistake, it's a mistake, Harry!" She sounded hysterical, but Harry made no move to calm her down. He was just as shocked as she was, and the thought _Ron is a Death Eater_ circled around his brain.

"Maybe it's someone polyjuiced as Ron?" Hermione suggested.

Harry gave no answer, and the silence was thick enough to cut through with a sword.

...

Draco Lucius Malfoy was seated on the velvet couch, in the library of the Malfoy Mansion. Even though a book on the Dark Arts sits on his lap, he was not focusing or absorbing any information. His mind was still too frenzied about the meeting last night. Who will believe it, a Weasley becoming a Death Eater?

Draco saw Ron murder the Muggles in cold blood, and even he was half impressed and disgusted at the amount of venom and cruelty the Weasel could display. Yes, was sure that a Weasley can never become a Death Eater, even if they harbored the most hate and disgust for the Golden Boy and Dumbledore. They were bred and born blood traitors, for Merlin's sake! And, Ronald blasted blood traitor Weasley can and would never become a Death Eater, he was Potter's sidekick through and through. Draco knew Ronald Weasley had a different reason joining the Dark Lord, and he was determined to find out.

 _I'll have to keep a close eye on him._

Footsteps came near, and Draco looked up from his book. Lucius was standing in front of him, face a mask as usual.

Draco rose and greeted his father. "Father, when will you be arranging a lesson for Weasley? May I join him too? I would like to learn more about the Dark Arts."

Lucius Malfoy was just thinking about this subject. He would have to arrange one soon, the Dark Lord would not be pleased if Weasley learnt nothing. Nonetheless, he was also puzzled and shock about a Weasley becoming a Death Eater, but he decided that it would do him no good to dig for truth. He knew that sometimes the truth was not good for anyone.

"Yes, Draco. I'll be arranging one tomorrow. You can join us, but keep your rivalries out of the lesson, we can not afford to anger the Dark Lord, do you understand me?" Lucius answered.

"Yes, Father. Thank you." Draco could not help but lift a side of his lip up a little; he had a chance to find out the Weasel's secret.

...

 **A/N:** I hope there weren't too many grammatical or spelling mistakes, and I apologize for them; I only skimmed through it and it was not beta-ed. Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed! This chapter isn't really long, and it just hit the 2k words mark, I had to leave it there, the next part doesn't fit well. (Please leave a review? Firstly, they make me ecstatic, secondly they provide constructive advice and such, thirdly they show me that at least there's people reading this piece of work. Thank you!)

 ** _Important_** _I'm thinking of writing a new fic that'll be Ron-centric too, including Snape with a role. As some of you may know, I'm updating slower as I already have two fanfiction in progress; this Never Turning Back and Affinity: Magic and Arrows, which is in the Arrow universe (TV show, the CW. I highly recommend watching it, it's going on Season 4 right now). If I try another fanfiction, I'm sure the duration between chapters would definitely be affected. I'll try to keep the updates regular, but with life, who knows? The new time loop fanfic will feature something like Groundhog Day. I'm sure some of you would have read some time loop stories and found them either repetitive and without plot development, or really good and interesting. I've read a couple too, but mostly the authors give up halfway as really, time loops are hard to write. So, I'd like to try it out, and you readers can give me your opinion? This idea has been swirling in my head for quite some time. What do you think? Feel free to PM me or just leave a review!_

 **Response to previous chapter reviewers:**

 **Phoenixx Rising** \- Ah, yes, I felt that the violence was a must for Ron and Voldemort. Though, it was kind of hard writing how Ron felt afterwards. I'm glad it came out right! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :)

 **JeanAndBilius** \- I agree with you, Ron still has a long way to go and on the way maybe he'll have to sacrifice more for the sake of the war. Haha, glad to hear you're planning your next chapter, I can't wait for it! And, I'm really happy that you like my stuff!

 **notsing** \- I don't really know whether the next chapters will be as dark as the previous one, but the path of a Death Eater won't be all grim and dark, I assure you. I'm trying for a balance for humour and darkness too. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like this one too!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Once more, I do not own Harry Potter. Not even 0.00000001% of it. This is a work of pure fanfiction, no money is made.

(I'm getting really tired of typing that. And, I'm running out of creative ways.)

 _/few curse words in this chapter! I think it's fine though. Just a trigger warning./_

 **A/N:** Another chapter I typed during my holiday. I just had to wrap things up, so here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

The next evening in the Great Hall, when lessons were about to start, the Headmaster rose from his seat and tapped his wand on his throat.

"Good evening, teachers and students. I'm sad to say that Professor Rosales has returned to the States this afternoon, and she pardoned me to relay the message that Hogwarts was truly _welcoming_ and she loved spending time here, and she had many tips to bring back to the States." Snape did not sound sad at all, just the opposite.

Just when he was about to start the dinner, the doors of the Great Hall was pushed open, and a figure cloaked in expensive black robes glided in, head tilted up proudly and posture confident. The fiery red hair was styled professionally, his skin pale, the blue eyes piercing right into the soul.

"Ah, seems like I've interrupted the Headmaster! My sincere apologies, Headmaster," Ronald Weasley's voice was clear and piercing, and he tilted his head to the side like he was listening attentively for a response.

Gaps echoed throughout the hall and both professors and students were stunned.

"What's he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be with Harry?" "Ron?!" "Where's Harry and Hermione?" "Ronald Weasley?" Whispers were heard, and even the Carrows were shocked. _Weasley? Is he supposed to be here?_

Severus Snape stood frozen, thoughts racing through his head. _What's the idiot boy doing?_

Ron, having no response from the Headmaster, went forward and stood in front of the teachers' table.

"Good evening, Headmaster, Professors Carrow," he paused there, and when he received looks from the other professors, he continued. "Ah, my dear old professors, how do you do?" His tone was not warm at all, and everyone was shocked at the iciness underneath.

Snape, having no choice but to go along with him, answered. "Ronald. A pleasure for you to join us! I'm sure Lucius was welcoming?"

"Absolutely. Mister Malfoy was nothing but welcoming. Draco was there, too."

By this point, all was too shocked to utter a word. _Lucius? Malfoy? Draco?_

...

 _At noon_

 _An eagle flew into the Headmaster's tower, and it perched on the chair edge._

 _"Who's eagle is it?" Ron asked._

 _"Malfoy's."_

 _Ron went forward and untied the letter on the claw, and read its contents. He grimaced and said, "Well, a trip to the Malfoy Manor is on the schedule."_

 _"Apparite to the library of the Manor," Snape answered. "You know what to do."_

 _Ron nodded in response and donned a black cloak. He then threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in, clearly saying, "Malfoy Manor Library!"_

 _He appeared in a rustic and sophisticated looking library, not a speck of dust to be seen, the head of Malfoy Manor and the young Malfoy stood in front of a velvet couch, no doubt an antique._

 _Ron smoothly dusted his robes and confidently greeted them, tilting his head. "Good afternoon, Mister Malfoy. And yes, Draco."_

 _Lucius Malfoy plastered on a fake smile, but Draco did not bother to remove the scowl on his face._

 _"Draco, what's the matter? Something bothering you?" Ron asked, pretending to be innocent._

 _Lucius Malfoy glanced at the scowl on his son's face, and glared at him. Scared of daddy's glare, Draco instantly wiped the scowl off and glared at Ron when his father turned away. Ron only smirked in response._

 _"Ah. What curses and spells do you know already?" Lucius asked. Ron assumed he was talking about the Dark Arts, and replied._

 _"Just a few. Sectumsempra, and"_

 _"We'll be covering what the Dark Arts mean and the branches of Dark Magic. Like normal Magic, the Dark Arts include Jinxes, Hexes, Curses, Potions, Artifacts, Creatures, and Practices. To put it in the simplest terms, the Dark Arts refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm, control, and death to the victim. Even though normally wizards and witches consider spells like the Unforgivable Curses to be Dark Magic, a simple spell like the Summoning Charm can also cause harm and death to the victim..."_

...

 _After the lesson_

 _"Thank you for the lesson today, Mister Malfoy. I've learnt a great deal of things." Ron thanked him, and continued. "Say, do you have a couple hundred of Galleons to spare? I do need to throw away these filthy rags and buy some new ones."_

 _Lucius was speechless, and Draco could not help himself but retorted, "What?! My family does not give out money to Weasleys!"_

 _"I can't very well be wearing the horrendous hand-me-downs from my family, can I? The Dark Lord has a reputation." Ron sneered._

 _"Very well. It will not do for any follower of the Dark Lord to be wearing rags," Lucius got Ron's point and gritted out. He took out a huge bag of Galleons and handed them to Ron. "I hope you do not embarrass our Lord." The message underneath was clear, and Ron replied, "Of course."_

 _He graciously took the bag of Galleons and bid his goodbyes to both Malfoys, and stepped into the fireplace._

...

"You may sit anywhere you like for dinner. That is if you're joining us, Ronald," Snape said.

"Definitely. I missed the food here, even though the castle's once been filled with Mudbloods," Ron sneered, and further gasps echoed throughout the Great Hall.

Ginny Weasley was stunned. _He's so...so cold and different! He's associating himself with Malfoy, of all people! And why isn't Snape and the Carrows capturing him? They act like they're...they're allies! And...and what's with the comment about Mudbloods? Hermione's a Muggleborn!_

"He's the best mate of Potter! Why aren't you capturing him?!" A Slytherin shouted out, and the others nodded their heads.

"Capture me?" Ron chuckled. "Why would they? And watch your words, who's the best mate of the Chosen One?" His tone turned icy.

The Slytherin was speechless, and he quickly retreated back.

Ginny was having a hard time grasping this Ron. _Why is he like this? Where's Ronnie? Maybe he's polyjuiced? That's not Ron, it can't be!_

After Snape started dinner, everyone was unusually subdued and almost no one talked. If they did, it was in whispers, and mostly the topic was about Ronald Weasley.

...

Ginny ran after her brother along the empty corridor, and cried out, "Ron! Ron! What's with you?" She finally reached him and got hold of his left arm. Ron turned slowly, and his face was stony, those warm blue eyes she knew and loved was replaced by piercing ones that made her shiver.

"Let me go, Ginevra," his tone was cold and unfeeling. Ron could not believe he was doing this.

"Ginevra? _Ginevra_? When did you start calling me that? Huh?" Ginny burst out, eyes pooling with tears.

"I'll call you what I want. Be grateful it's not worst," Ron bit out, and he averted his gaze, afraid that he would lose his front. "Now let go of me, I will not hesitate to make you do so."

Ginny stood rooted, hurt mixed with anger swirling in her brown eyes. It pained Ron to see her like this, but he had to. I can't let her know.

Suddenly his forearm flared and Ron's eyes widened. _Now of all times to summon me!_

Ron tried to snatch his arm away from her grasp, but Ginny was as stubborn as ever and refused to let go. She was searching for the old Ron, the one she grew up with, the one she quarrelled and cried with, the Ron that calls her Gin-Gin. I can't find him.

Ron, knowing that Ginny would not be giving up anytime sooner, lifted his sleeve and the bandage was seen. Ginny immediately dropped his arm and her face was drained of colour. She slowly peeled off part of the bandage, and the Dark Mark was pulsing and glaring at her.

"You're...you're a..." she never got to finish her sentence, when Ron could not restrain himself further, he leaned forward and pecked his sister lightly on the forehead with his lips. _Like when they were small._

 _I'm truly, genuinely sorry, Gin-Gin. I love you._ Ron tried to use Legilimency to send the words he could never say out loud to Ginny and his eyes softened down. Ginny's eyes went even wider, and judging by her reaction, the message got across. Ron quickly pulled his arm back and ran out of the castle, once out of the wards, he touched the mark and Disapparited.

...

Ron arrived at the same ballroom, but with only a few more trusted Death Eaters of the Inner Circle present. Ron noticed that Snape was already there, and he knew that he was late.

He knelt down in front of the Dark Lord immediately, and said, "I'm sorry, my Lord. I got...delayed by someone."

The Dark Lord gave no response, but entered Ron's mind. He exited after a few seconds and spoke.

"Dear Ginevra! She's grown to be quite a young woman, hasn't she? She was quite co-operative with my diary, I recall." The Dark Lord had a glint in his snakelike eyes, and his expression was one Ron did _not_ want to see.

Ron's heart skipped a beat and he fought to remain the mask on his face. "I apologize, my Lord. She did not let me go, and on account of her being my sister for seventeen years, I did not bear to lift my wand. I assure you, my Lord, it will never happen again."

The Dark Lord was sent a Cruciatus Curse at Ron. Exploding pain flowed through Ron's veins, and he forced himself to remain silent. The Dark Lord lifted the curse after ten seconds, and drawled, "See that you follow your words."

Ron quickly recovered and nodded his head, pulling his bandage and sleeve down, making a point of covering his bandaged Mark. His actions did not go unnoticed. The Dark Lord leaned forward and lifted Ron's arm up, letting the sleeve fall. He then unraveled the bandage with his claws and the Dark Mark was seen with his dried blood.

"What is this, Ronald?" The Dark Lord pretended to be caring, but everyone could hear the threat lingering under the sick warm tone.

Ron snarled and his face turned into disgust and hate. "That old Mudblood-loving fool placed a spell on me. He knew that I may turn my allegiance towards you, my Lord. The mark would bleed after it was newly received. Professor Snape had already tended to it."

The Dark Lord seemed to accept his explanation, and continued to other matters.

...

After the summoning, Ron returned to Hogwarts with Snape, and once back in the warded Headmaster's tower, he bit out.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?"

"Relax, Professor. I deliberately let him see the memories. I can't very well be perfect, he'd suspect something was very wrong. I need to make some mistakes," Ron replied. "Do you have a Nerve Replenishing Potion? That Curse was quite a painful one."

Severus summoned one with his wand and handed Ron the vial, but kept silent, as he was surprised that the boy could think of that.

Almost like reading his mind, Ron I uncorked the vial and downed it in one go, slowly saying, "You know, I'm actually technically not a Gryffindor. Fully."

Severus looked up and his black obsidian eyes were mixed with curiosity and surprise. "What?"

"Yeah. The Sorting Hat offered me Slytherin, but I refused."

" _Weasley_? You? In Slytherin?"

"What? Don't be so appalled. I have a brilliant mind for strategies and such too. After all, Harry was offered Slytherin too."

Just when the surprise was washing over Severus, he asked. "Where did you get those robes? And your hair?"

"From Lucius, of course."

"How did he give you money?" He was unable to keep the surprise in his tone.

"Ah. Some convincing and the mention of the Dark Lord and the word 'reputation' did the work."

Now, Severus was sure Weasley was a Slytherin.

...

Ginevra Weasley sat by her bed, deep into the night, staring out the window, still trying to make sense of what happened.

Suddenly, a small _pop!_ was heard, and Ginny swiftly stood up, wand in her hand, alert and on her toes. "Who is it?"

"Dobby, Miss Wheezy, Dobby!" Huge green eyes the size of tennis balls could be seen in the dark room.

"Yes, Dobby?"

"Mister Wheezy is expecting you at Come-and-Go Room, miss! Sir told me to Apparite you, Miss!"

Ron? Ginny stretched her arm out and Dobby touched her, and both witch and elf disappeared with a pop.

Ron was pacing to and fro on the floor of the Room of Requirement, heart anxious and beating fast. Ron could almost hear the familiar voice of Hermione snapping at him. _Could you stop it? I'm trying to study here!_

 _Pop!_

Ginny appeared beside him, with Dobby bowing and saying, "Mister Wheezy sir, Miss Wheezy is here!"

"Thank you, Dobby. You may go." Ron smiled at the house elf and he Disapparited with a "Yes, Mister Wheezy, sir!"

"Someday I'll have to teach that elf to pronounce our name correctly!" Ron turned towards Ginny and tried to inject some humour in.

Receiving no response from Ginny, he turned solemn and look at her brown warm eyes with his blue determined ones. "Ginny, you have to promise me–"

"Promise you? _Promise_ you? Why would I promise a _Death Eater_ something?" Ginny shot back, eyes blazing.

Hearing her call him a Death Eater, Ron's heart broke a little more. Even though he had accepted the fact that he is a Death Eater, hearing it from his own sister hurt him all over again, and he could not cover the agony in his tortured eyes.

"Please, Ginny, I beg you. Please. You have to promise me that you'll stay safe, you'll keep away from the Carrows', you'll not draw attention to yourself, you have to promise me that, please, Ginny!" Ron said, and tears started to pool, despite his will to hold them in.

"Why?" The word was spat out with little patience.

"Oh, fuck, you'll have to promise me, Ginny! You need to! The Dark Lord has his goddamned eyes on you, Ginny! You can't attract attention, Ginny, I– I don't know what he'll do to you!" Ron absolutely lost it, his worry and anxiety spilled out, and he ran a hand frustratingly through his hair.

"Tom?" Ginny's voice was small and tiny, barely heard over the volume of Ron's outburst.

"Yes, Ginny! Tom bloody Riddle! He could be after you! I couldn't hide it from him, you were blocking me, I arrived late, and do you know how serious that is? You'll have to endure more than just a Cruciatus Curse!"

"I– I made you arrive late and got you _Crucio'd_?" Ginny responded, worried.

"It's not about me, it's about you! You need to promise me. I'm sorry, Gin, I really am. You'll have to promise me. Really." Ron waved her worry away.

"I can't just ignore it when people get tortured by the Carrows, I have to help, it's who I _am_ , Ron."

Ron took a deep breath and answered, "Okay. Fine. But, Ginny, promise me you'll at least try? And if any Death Eaters come after you, run. Don't fight, Ginny, _run_."

Ginny stared at Ron, and slowly nodded her head. She was so confused. Is Ron on the Light or the Dark side?

"You're okay? The _Crucio_?" She asked, pushing her confused thoughts away for the moment.

"Yeah, it's all fine, I've drank a Nerve Replenishing Potion," Ron replied with a small smile. He felt albeit a little warmer. _Ginny still cares for me._ "Dobby?"

The same elf appeared again. "Please bring Miss Wheezy back to her dorm room, thank you."

"Yes, Mister Wheezy!"

Ginny disappeared with a mixed expression on her face, and Ron exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

 **A/N:** Some of you may have noticed the change in name basis of Snape. From now on, when the POV is of Snape's, I'll type his name as Severus, and when it's Ron's, I'll type it as Snape. (At least until Ron calls him Severus.) Ah, and I revealed that Ron was offered Slytherin. It isn't actually not canon, as I don't recall JKR ever saying that Ron wasn't offered Slytherin. Ron just chose Gryffindor, after all. Some of you may say that having great chess skills does not mean good strategy planning, but in this story, just take it as Ron has a strategic and cunning side, and he plays great chess.

Oh, and if anyone was wondering, this story does not contain incense. Crush all hopes of Ron/Ginny. Thanks. The peck on the forehead was purely a gesture of brotherly love and Ron will only do that in that circumstance. He was feeling angry, sad, hurt, and basically he's all messed up, but he could not resist comforting his sister, and while the peck comforts Ginny, it was also for Ron himself.

Yes, and my grammar is just so messed up. My phone automatically changes the words to American style, but sometimes I notice and change them back to British, sometimes I don't. So there's American and British words littered all over my chapters. I'm truly sorry. And words like 'Apparate' (that's in the American books version) and 'Apparite' (that's the Bristish version), I'm definitely going to mix them up. So sorry!

 _I know I said I was planning for a time loop fic, but it turned out to be Ronbledore. If you have time, check the first chapter out? Thank you!_

 **Review responses, as usual:**

 **Wallflower Weasels –** Thanks for picking up on my shameless suggestion! And I'm glad you like my story. (I've just finished "Stand By Me", any other brilliant Ron/Draco bromance recommendations? Or just brilliant Ron ones? Thanks!) Hope you read and enjoyed this chapter too!

 **Phoenixx Rising –** Haha, yes, poor Ron! Draco definitely will be a problem! Hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing x

 **JeanAndBilius –** Haha I'm happy you still think this story's real great! And sigh, someday I'll have to comb my chapters for those typos and mistakes.

 **notsing –** Yes, everyone needed a breather from that gloom and doom torturing chapter 7, and I hope this chapter was just ok with the darkness, humour, and family love. (Okay to be very very honest, I kind of have lesser respect for Harmione. Seriously, they just don't _fit_ , and Draco...we can't say he's entirely bad, can we? I can only say that in this story, Draco has a long journey to redemption.) Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N:** Hello, I know it's been eternity since I updated, so i rushed this chapter specially to make it up to you guys. For those who prefer a more light-hearted tone, I'm sorry to say, this fanfiction will slowly turn darker and darker further down the road. I will try to inject some dry humour and sarcasm now and then, but the main mood of this fanfiction was and is intended to be a dark one. I had a really hard time going on from the previous chapter, so I'm sorry if this chapter does not feel like it really links. Without further ado, here we go.

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy walked down the hallway of his mansion, deep in thought. Word of the Weasel's appearance at Hogwarts spread in the Death Eater's circle like wildfire, and Draco was puzzled over Weasley's actions.

 _Would Weasley really betray Potter and the Mudblood he loves? And what about his whole family of blood traitors?_

He was asking more questions and gaining zero answers, just when he decided to go to the library for some light reading, the house elf appeared.

"Young Master Draco, Mistress Malfoy wishes to see you in her room!"

Draco nodded to the elf and walked briskly towards his mother's bedroom, it does no good to be late in the Malfoy family.

"Mother? You wished to see me?"

Narcissa Black Malfoy sat on the edge of her bed with her black curls let down, donned with a simple but sophisticated deep green dress. She looked up, and her eyes, normally sharp but with a twist of warmth, showed swirls of anxiety and worry.

"Draco, darling, come in, and close the door."

Draco did as she asked, and sat down beside her. "Mother, what is wrong?"

Narcissa placed a finger on her lips, motioning for him to be quiet, and locked the door with a charm. She then casted a few charms, and Draco noticed them all to be protective and silencing wards, but missed out a few.

"Mother-" Draco tried to ask what she was doing.

"Draco, my boy, we only have ten minutes in this room, unpalatable and untraceable, no one can find or locate us, not even the Dark Lord. Pay attention to what I am about to say, do you understand?"

Draco was shocked speechless for a moment, but nodded his head.

"Firstly, I know you have no allegiance towards the Dark Lord."

Draco's eyes went wide and desperately tried to shush his mother, scared of someone eavesdropping.

"Mother, _please_ -"

"Draco, please, answer me truly. Do you have any true allegiance towards the Dark Lord?"

"No." This came out as a whisper, with Draco truly terrified of the truth.

"Good. Do you swear to keep this information to no one but only to yourself, no matter in the way of hinting, writing, pointing, Legilimency, or any other form?"

Draco raised his wand to make a wizard's oath, but his hand was pushed down by his mother.

"I only need your word."

"No, mother, I will not divulge this to anyone or anything."

"Severus Snape is a spy that was working for Dumbledore, with only Dumbledore knowing, until you were ordered to kill Dumbledore. Severus made an Unbreakable Vow with me, and he was forced to save you from your fate if you failed and Dumbledore lives. Severus killed Dumbledore in your place, with Dumbledore's knowledge. Severus Snape still works for Dumbledore's portrait, and I am the only one who knows this, except for two other persons, and lastly you. This information has to be kept in the smallest circle as possible, do you understand?"

Draco nodded again, thoughts spinning in his head, and Narcissi continued, "I am working together with Severus, whom has a link in the Order of the Phoenix. We have another link in the Dark Lord's circle. Do you agree to be a spy, Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco was still speechless, and after a hard one minute of thinking, he was sure about what he felt. "Yes. I agree, Mother."

Narcissa's worried face gave way to a warm and proud smile, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, something that has not been done since he was thirteen.

"I will tell you more when the time comes. Just keep your mind shields as strong and high as possible, and do not attract attention to yourself, especially the Dark Lord's. Not only four lives depend on you, but also the lives of the Wizarding World, and the Muggles worldwide." Narcissa's eyes turned to steel, and Draco nodded firmly back. Legilimency was not a hard task for him, he had been trained in it since he was a child.

Draco got up and flattened his clothes when Narcissa was preparing to unweave the charms, and asked, "Mother? Do you stand in the Light?"

Narcissa Malfoy looked up and stared in his eyes. "I fight to defeat the Dark Lord."

Draco nodded with the answer, and unlocked the door. Just when he was a step out of the room, he felt the a comforting presence at the back of his mind, and felt the faint voice of his mother.

 _I am proud of you, Draco._

* * *

 _"Our newest yet long awaited recruit. Welcome!"_

 _The chilling voice of the Dark Lord entered his ears, and he shivered against his will._

 _"My Lord."_

 _"Do you promise allegiance towards me?"_

 _"Yes, my Lord."_

 _"Do you wish to eradicate all Mudbloods, blood traitors, and Muggles alike?"_

 _"I do, my Lord."_

 _"Good. Now here comes the test, my boy, you'll do fine, won't you, just like your father?" The Dark Lord's tone was seemingly praising him, but threatening tone underneath was crystal clear._

 _"As best as I can, my Lord." He controlled his emotions, and continued to hold his mind up. He could feel the familiar presence of his father at the back of his mind, and he quickly showed him memories of Mudbloods and blood traitors, and forked up disgust for them. A second later, the presence disappeared like it was satisfied with what it saw, but a creepily cold sensation clawed at his barriers._

 _The Dark Lord._

 _He quickly strengthened his barriers and made himself go numb, refusing to react in any way, staring at the ground, until the paralysing sensation retreated and disappeared completely._

 _"Bring them in." The soft yet menacing tone of the Dark Lord echoed in the room, and he looked up to see Bellatrix Black Lestrange smiling maniacally and answering, "Of course, my Lord."_

 _He bowed down his head once more, and stared at the ground and the robes of the one all fears._

 _Three women were brought in and all were hysterical._

 _"What are you doing to us?"_

 _"Let us go!"_

 _"Oh my god, help, help!"_

 _One glance, they were identified as witches of the wizarding world, no doubt blood traitors._

 _"You know what to do, don't you?" The Dark Lord smiled._

 _"Yes, my Lord," he answered, and stood up. Raising his wand, all three witches' eyes grew wide, and all tried to free themselves._

 _Hand wavering, he could not do it. He had never killed anyone, or intentionally harmed someone he had nothing to do with._

 _"What's the matter? Go, on, do not disappoint me." The Dark Lord's gaze turned sharp, and his voice was icy._

 _He stared into their eyes once more, and pushed the thought into their minds._

 _I'm sorry. Close your eyes._

 _All three amazingly did so, and three shots of green light hit them right on their chest, immediately slumping down on the ground, lifeless like dolls._

 _He lowered his wand, and returned to the kneeling position. "it is done, my Lord."_

 _Without a second pause, a Cruciatus Curse struck him and immense pain filled his veins, coursing through him like a pulse, and he wished for death right there. A high-pitched scream broke through his throat, and just when he was about to pass out and be free of the agony, the curse was stopped._

 _"I am sorry, my Lord," he quickly kneeled back on his shaky knees and rasped out._

 _"You will never, ever hesitate ever again."_

 _"Yes, my Lord."_

 _The Dark Lord signalled to have him raise his left arm up, and the bony fingers traced his skins, sending shivers down his spine._

 _"Morsemorde," the spell was whispered out, and he felt like his arm was dipped into lava. A small hiss escaped his teeth, and sweat dripped down his face._

 _Finally, the physical pain was gone, but the mental one remained._

 _Accepting the mask with his head bowed, he quickly backed away and into the crowd of Death Eaters._

 _"Welcome, Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

* * *

"We will attack the Lovegood's house, tonight. But, before that, we have a new recruit."

The Dark Lord sat on his throne at the long table, with his voice heard at every corner of the ballroom, and with Death Eaters sitting on the seats.

"Welcome."

Ronald Weasley, sitting beside Severus Snape, turned his head and was paralysed on his seat.

"Thank you, my Lord."

The new recruit's cold and unfeeling eyes swept over those of Ron's and shockingly, Ron felt nothing at all.

He was too numb to feel.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, a short chapter, and an explanation is needed. I know some people may think that Draco has a long road to redemption, but in this case, it was never said that Draco had his allegiance towards the Dark Lord, was it? Sure, Draco by no means isn't a kind and caring guy, he'll still be the same character we all dislike, but his allegiance will be differently clear. I do not intend for Ron and Draco to get along nicely, no, definitely not, but at some point down the road, they will get along quite well. So if you are not okay with this, the "back" button is there for you!

Not much Ron in this chapter, I know, but I have to built up on other characters, for example Narcissa Black Malfoy's.

Who's the new member? Hope someone gets it!

And, this chapter was not beta-ed so I'm sorry for grammar mistakes! (or spelling for that matter)

Please review!

 _/threeninefour_


	12. NOTICE

**A/N:** Before you _Crucio_ me, let me announce that I've decided to re-write _Clandestine_ , and the first chapter is almost ready for publish. I'm truly sorry for not writing for so long, and if any of you are still waiting for an update on Clandestine, thank you so much. A reason that I'm re-writing it is that after re-reading my own work, I realised its a lot like another fanfiction out there (Ron's Second Chance, I think), its almost _exactly the same_ , and I felt that I should be different and original. The new _Clandestine_ will feature Ron too, and I do have an intent to include the Malfoys. Percy shares the spotlight with Ron in this new version, I hope none of you hate him too much. (I do love him.) Snape may be included, I'd like him to be, but if the storyline has no space for him, he will only be mentioned. Now, here's a question for anyone reading: Would you prefer the old version kept up until I cover the contents of the old chapters in the new version? Or would you prefer a clean slate? Oh, I realised I asked two questions, but please do PM your answer to me or just leave a review!


	13. Clandestine (Re-written) Chapter 1

**_Clandestine_**

 _By Threeninefour_

 _~•~_

 _Chapter One_

 **A/N:** Here is the first chapter of the new version of Clandestine. The old chapters will continue to be up for a duration. Phoenixx Rising brought up a good point to me: readers cannot review twice for the same chapter using the same account. Thus, I'll either be deleting all reviews excluding the ones by Guests, or keeping the old chapters up forever. (I'll continue to ponder between the choices on my own.) This new version will have a different style to it, and I hope you like it. Do take note of the day number at the top of each part, as you may get confused if you don't. Ron will continue to be in the spotlight in this version, but he will be sharing it with Percy. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Day 1 of the Second Wizarding War is the day of the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament.)

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own _Harry Potter_.

* * *

 ** _Day 77 of the Second Wizarding War_**

…not that Percy Ignatius Weasley acknowledged it as such.

Twirling his quill between his fingers, a habit that he recently acquired and only surfaces when he was nervous (not that he would admit it), Percy sat on his chair and stared at the words on the scroll.

He took a deep breath and brought his hand down, continuing his letter to Ron.

 _I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticise our parents, but I'm afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore._

His palm felt clammy and cold, perhaps caused by his mixed feelings.

 _Opening the wrapped box, Percy opened it and a familiar Weasley sweater greeted him, knitted by his mother herself. His fingers lightly caressed the knitted letter_ _'_ _P'_ _on the front of the sweater, but he stopped himself when the words of his father echoed in his ears. Steeling his heart, he waved his wand and the box closed and the wrapper repaired itself, looking just like before, unopened._

 _Pushing an exhausted looking Errol with the package out (after feeding him two owl treats), he closed his window. Errol flapped on the other side of the glass, tapping it with his beak frantically, but finally gave up and flew away. Percy stared at his diminishing bobbing figure in the distance, and when it was long gone, he turned his back to the window._

Ending his letter with ' _Your brother, Percy_ ', he sealed the scroll and capped his ink bottle. He always preferred using the old-fashioned way of dipping his quill in the ink, but due to efficiency reasons, he uses the Never-Ending-Ink Quill during work or previously in his school assignments.

Sending the letter out using Hermes to Hogwarts, his heart carried his love and hopes for his brother, disappointment and sorrow for his parents, but also a tender feeling for his mother, no matter how twisted his love seemed to others.

* * *

 ** _Day 831 of the Second Wizarding War_**

 _"_ _Ron! Ron!"_

The cries of Hermione still echoed in his ears, and as soon as he landed on hard ground, he regretted what he did and said. Attempting to Apparate back, his left arm stung painfully, leading him to give it up for the moment after several failed attempts.

Ronald Bilius Weasley then noticed the strange atmosphere around him, just as the word 'danger' flashed across his mind, several shaggy looking men stepped out of the shadows of the trees and buildings, wands out and smirks on their faces.

Ron's own wand was immediately raised.

"Oh? Red hair, is it?" The voice was scratchy, and Ron immediately labelled them as Snatchers.

"Injured, too! Stanley, do you reckon…?"

"Definitely–"

"–a Weasley!"

Just as the name rolled off their tongues, three _Accio_ spells came for Ron's wand, rendering a quick but strong _Protego_ and a retaliation of _Stupefy_.

Knowing he could not duel three Snatchers and win in his injured state, he casted more Shield Charms and ran, praying that, for once, he could safely Apparate out of there in time.

Succumbing to the squeamish feeling in his stomach, Ron puked whatever contents left once his feet touched solid ground once more. He quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and checked for any splinching of body parts.

Completing a check of his major body parts and accounting that they were present, thank Merlin, he felt a light stinging of a fingernail on his right hand. Raising his hand up to eye level, the top of his index fingernail was gone, leaving bloody flesh underneath.

He sighed loudly.

Ron checked his surroundings once more, and his palpitating heart was filled with relief when Shell Cottage appeared in sight. Walking up towards the cottage, and just before his fist landed on the door, he hesitated.

 _What if they ask about Harry and_ _…_ _Hermione? And Dumbledore_ _'_ _s task for us?_

Standing there for a full thirty seconds, he made his mind up and knocked thrice urgently. _Sod it, I need my finger healed and some food!_

"Who is this?" Bill's muffled voice came through the door, and Ron quickly answered back.

"It's Ron! You're married to Fluer whom Ginny calls Phlegm!"

Ron could hear muffled laughter, but the door was still shut tight.

"Okay, Fred and George turned my teddy bear into a spider, and I've been terrified of spiders ever since!"

Ron was still rummaging through his mind for more proofs that only the Weasley family knew when the door creaked open, and Bill's face came into view.

He stared at Bill, and Bill stared back at him. Fluer stood at his side, eyes focused on him too.

Ron then realised what a sight he was, with his left arm in a sling, wand in hand, a finger bloodied, face weary, and muted red hair messy.

"Um. Hey, Bill. Hi, Fluer. And uh, Ginny didn't mean anything by that. By calling you Phlegm. I think. No, I mean, I know she didn't." He broke the silence, awkwardly stumbling over his words.

Fluer's face broke into a small smile. "I know she didn't mean eet. Come in, Ron, don't stand outside!"

Her words signalled Bill to usher Ron in, closing the door firmly behind him. Turning to face his brother, Bill's face reflected worry and care, his gaze sweeping for any injuries on Ron's body, lingering on his arm and finger.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, Bill, but there were Snatchers and I couldn't fend them off with my arm like this, so I Apparated blindly and landed here."

Bill still kept silent, and Ron continued. "If you could help me with my splinched fingernail and maybe give me some bread–"

He was cut off by a warm hug from his eldest brother.

"–I'll get going?" He ended his sentence with a question mark.

"Bloody hell, Ron! Stay as long as you need to, and thank Merlin you're alive!" Bill broke out into a relieved smile when he let go of his younger brother.

Ron could see unscheduled tears shining in Bill's eyes, and he suddenly felt the urge to cry.

"Me too, Bill, me too." Ron grinned foolishly, keeping his tears at bay. Fluer's head was tilted and she was looking at them with a fond look on her face. Ron was sure she was about to comment something mushy and sweet, and quickly halted the touching moment.

"So, food."

—

Ron lay on the couch in Shell Cottage, shirtless and under Fluer's scrutinising gaze. His face was almost as red as his hair, with Fluer bending over and inspecting the huge tear and scar on his left arm, Essence of Dittany in hand. Bill stood behind the couch, his facial expression oozing care once his eyes landed on Ron's arm.

 _Splinched when escaping from Death Eaters_ , Ron had explained.

"Now, this eez going to 'urt a bit, Ron," Fluer warned him.

Ron nodded and braced himself for the raw stinging, and when the first drop landed, he let out a soft hiss through his clenched teeth.

 _Pop!_

The familiar sound of Apparation was heard and both Bill's and Fluer's heads snapped towards the sound, Ron struggling to sit up. All three had their wands trained on the figure in a cloak.

The figure turned to face the Weasleys, and Fluer let out a gasp when a Death Eater mask came into view, and Bill's wand wavered for a second.

 _The unmistakable red hair of a Weasley._

The figure raised a wobbly hand towards its face, and all three wands, however uncertain, continued to point at him.

The mask fell onto the floor with a clang, and the figure smiled weakly.

"What is this, missing-brothers-reunion day?" Ron croaked out.

* * *

 ** _Day 80 of the Second Wizarding War_**

Percy stepped out of the Floo, arranging his robes and wiping the soot off. The Ministry was, as usual, packed with people in a flurry. He really preferred Apparating to traveling with the Floo Network. It was a lot cleaner, perhaps a little faster and convenient, but the Ministry had wards preventing Apparition.

He made his way to the lifts, and by chance, entered the one with Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge standing inside.

"M-Minister! Good morning, sir." Percy self-consciously swept off whatever remaining soot on his body, and Cornelius Fudge chuckled. With a small wave of his wand, the Minister aimed a Scouring Charm at Percy, and the soot vanished.

Percy was beside himself with embarrassment.

"Thank you, sir!"

How stupid of him to forget about his wand!

"Percy! Tell me, how do you find your job so far? Enjoyable?" Cornelius Fudge asked.

"Delightfully pleasant, Minister. Most employees are polite and hardworking, certainly ensuring the best work environment. Definitely because of your leading of the Ministry–"

"How's your family?" Cornelius Fudge cut in.

Percy was put aback by the sudden question of his estranged family.

"I haven't been in touch with the other Weasleys, sir. They-they should be well."

Cornelius Fudge's eager smile instantly disappeared, and Percy could not help but notice the disappointment, which was quickly masked by another polite smile.

 _Level one, Minister for Magic and Support Staff._

The doors to the lift slid open, and the Voice-of-the-Lift (as Percy called it in his head) announced the floor and its respective department.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" Cornelius Fudge exited the lift, walking towards his office in strides, and Percy hesitantly stepped out onto the purple carpet.

He dismissed the seed of suspicion for the Minister and his purposes and made his way to his office.

* * *

 ** _Day 83 of the Second Wizarding War_**

Percy sat in the Hog's Head Inn, sipping his Butterbeer slowly. Aberforth Dumbledore (he'd found out the owner was Dumbledore's brother in his fourth year at Hogwarts) was cleaning the bar with a dusty rag, and the inn was empty except for two hooded figures at the other corner.

No one really knew that Percy frequented the place, not that he would want anyone to know, but he liked it there. It was quiet, the customers spoke in hushed tones, and Aberforth kept to himself. It was Percy's own place to think and be by himself, in a sense.

He downed the remaining contents of his Butterbeer, and proceeded to walk out. The door swung open suddenly, and a familiar face appeared in the inn.

"Penelope?"

Her face was wan, and her eyes slightly red. "Percy." She stumbled into the inn and hugged him, sobs resonating in the enclosed space. Her blonde curls were slightly unkempt, and Percy patted her back.

He guided her to his vacated seat, and ordered a Butterbeer for her. "What's wrong?"

Penelope kept silent, but took her wand out and casted the Muffliato Charm around them. "Percy, please, you've got to help me, I'm sorry I broke up with you but you're the only one I know that works in the Ministry and I can't find anyone else–"

"Start from the start, Penny."

Penelope took a deep breath and started explaining, "Abigail was my friend, colleague at the magical law firm I work at, she's Muggleborn, and about two weeks ago, after dinner together, she requested to sleep over at my apartment. I agreed, and-and in the middle of the night she was crying, and she told me that her parents were murdered. The Muggle authorities deemed it as a car accident but she recognized the signs of the Killing Curse."

She took a sip of the Butterbeer, and looked up into Percy's eyes. "I know the Ministry does not believe You-Know-Who is back, but her parents were murdered by a wizard. Two days later, she disappeared. She didn't come to work, her flat was empty, she–she's gone."

Percy was looking at his hands; they were resting on the table.

"Please, Percy. Help me. Ask around, search for files, anything! You're the only one left that can be of help. Help me find her." Her eyes pleaded with him, and he succumbed.

"Alright, Penelope. I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you, Percy. Thank you so much." She finished drinking her Butterbeer, and smiled gratefully at him.

"Her name. Abigail–"

"–Jones."

Penelope got up from her seat, and cancelled the Charm. "Thank you again, Percy, I'd love to have a chat with you but I need to go," she excused herself.

"It's alright, Penelope. Do take care of yourself."

He gazed at her back, and stared at the closed door seconds later.

And it dawned on him. _What did I just agree to?_

He ordered another drink from Aberforth.

"Firewhiskey, Weasley?"

Percy was puking his stomach's contents into the toilet bowl that whole night. He considered sleeping on the bathroom floor, but figured his bed was more comfortable.

* * *

 **A/N:** The second chapter won't come so fast, I'm still trying to figure out the roles of almost everyone. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter, or if you have any constructive criticism. Mistakes (Grammar or Vocabulary wise) are wholly my fault.

To the Reviewers of the previous update:

 **Phoenixx Rising** : I'm also fulfilling my own dream by writing a Percy and Ron fanfiction, you've brought up an excellent point, I'll look into the reposting rules.

 **S.R. (Guest):** Your opinion helped me, and I find that Percy and Ron are quite similar in certain aspects too! Hope you enjoyed this!

 **notsing** : Thank you for replying to my two questions, and I'm glad you don't hate or dislike Percy! What's your view of this first chapter?

 _A huge thank you to those who reviewed/PM me, and also to all my readers!_


	14. TFtSA Chapter 2

**To Feel the Sun Again**

 _By Threeninefour_

~•~

Chapter Two

 **A/N:** Hey folks! I am absolutely sorry for the long wait (half a year, goodness!), this chapter was actually out a few months ago, but exams stood in the way and it had to be pushed back. I am still quite wary of posting this chapter, as it definitely confirms things and after this, I can't change the main plot anymore. This chapter's a little longer than the previous one, but not quite as full, and you may not understand parts of it fully. Yet. Please refresh your memory by reading the first chapter if you find it confusing, and do continue to take note of the Day of the Second Wizarding War above each part. Ron may be a little out of character here, I had a hard time grasping his thoughts and reactions. There is supposed to be a difference in the Percys in each time, so don't worry if Percy seemed a little dark in some parts of the chapter. Oh, and three characters debut in this chapter.

Most importantly, the title _Clandestine_ doesn't fit the plot that much anymore, and I was brainstorming for new titles. The main gist of the plot is about Percy and Ron fighting the war in ways they've never expected to, and Percy weaves his way in the darkness for victory while Ron discovers a side of himself. Both pine for their loved ones, and also to feel the sun again. And the title To Feel the Sun Again popped into my head, how do you like it? Drop me a message or leave your opinions/suggestions in a review!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, neither am I J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 ** _Day 831 of the Second Wizarding War_**

Percy Weasley struggled to stay on his feet. He would prefer not to land on his face and break his nose, well.

He could sense their hesitance in raising their wands against him, a red-headed Death Eater. He raised a trembling hand towards his mask, and it fell on the floor with the sound resonating in the air.

Shock started to register on their faces, and he smiled weakly back.

At least his younger brother managed to croak out a joke.

"What is this, missing-brothers-reunion-day?"

Percy was convinced that Ronald Weasley lost his mind.

The joke seemed to cut through the silence, and Bill reacted instantly.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Percy's wand flew out of his grip into the hands of the oldest Weasley sibling.

"It's Percy's wand." Bill looked back up at him.

"I'm Percy. I am not some Polyjuiced Death Eater that murdered your wayward brother."

Bill continued to stare at him, disbelieving.

"Fine. I, uh, had sexual intercourse with Penelope Clearwater in the abandoned classroom, fourth floor."

Ron burst out laughing, and when Bill glared at him, he choked back his laughter.

Seeing as Bill was about to aim another spell at him, he quickly responded again, "I'd prefer it if I can stay conscious–"

All three wands were still pointed at him.

"–and alive."

Ron raised an eyebrow at him, and surprisingly, he was the first to lower his wand.

"Relax, Bill. You have his wand."

"He can still attack or summon You-Know-Who," Bill argued.

"Really, Bill. Look at the floor he's stepping on."

Percy glanced down as well, and a small puddle of red substance accumulated at his feet. His eyes went wide; he could feel the adrenaline in his veins running out, and his leg was stinging quite badly. Maybe even to the point of agonising, but he was not about to say that out loud.

He grimaced, and tore a strip of his cloak, bending over painfully. He wrenched his right boot off, and pulled his trouser leg up. A horizontal gash was seeping blood out steadily; he prodded the area around it. Fluer gasped out loud.

Clenching his teeth together, he tied the strip of cloth a centimetre above the gash, tourniquet-style, and tightened it as much as he could. It'd have to do for now.

He straightened his back, feeling the last of his adrenaline fade away, his muscles groaning in defiance.

"Isn't the cottage under the Fidelius? I can Apparate in," he reasoned.

Bill's eyes continued to eye Percy, his suspicious gaze intensifying.

"And if he wanted to attack, he wouldn't have come alone, and injured," Ron continued.

"I can't exactly lead the Dark Lord here, I'm not the Secret Keeper."

"The Dark Lord, is it?" Bill hissed in response, betrayal radiating off him, and Percy barely disguised his wince.

"Fine. I'll keep your wand with me, and we'll turn you to the Order. Don't expect us to let you go."

Percy nodded in acceptance.

"I imagine Mom will be devastated at the lost of her third child."

Bill's words pierced his heart. He willed himself to stand upright, and to keep his eyes clear of any tears.

"Yes, Molly Weasley will be devastated. She will also be elated she's finally rid of him, won't she?" Percy smiled thinly in response.

–––

"Eets all I can do," Fleur straightened her back, capping the Healing oilments.

"Thank you, Fleur," Percy smiled kindly, pulling his trouser leg down, covering the bandaged gash.

Bill stood at the side, wand still ready in hand, while Ron was shirtless at the dining table, drinking a bowl of soup. Percy noticed the half-healed scar on Ron's arm, his eyes sweeping over his youngest brother's body. Guilt started to eat away his heart, and he could not tear his gaze away.

It was his duty to take care of his brothers. Of Ron.

"Would you stop staring?" Ron retorted, glaring at Percy for a second.

Or, it had been his duty.

Percy stood up from the couch, arranging his dark robes. Fluer was busying herself with medical supplies, Ron went back to his soup, and Bill was still on his toes.

There was only one way to get out of the mess he is in; Percy could not let himself be dragged to the Order. There was too much to lose.

Percy made his way to his older brother, stumbling in the process. Catching himself, he glanced up at Bill's badly-masked worry, and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

Closing his eyes, he bit open the Cruciatus Inferni Potion pocket he had behind his teeth, and swallowed the contents. The effect was immediate, and he crashed back on the floor, limbs flaying, an excruciating scream tore from his throat. It was the first time he voiced his pain from a Cruciatus, and happy tears, however tortured, ran down his face.

He was vaguely aware of the reactions.

"Holy crap!" Ron shouted somewhere, and Percy could make out the figure of Bill above him, wand placed on the floor.

"Fluer!" Percy's heart squeezed once more, hearing Bill's pain.

Percy shut his eyes. He stopped screaming for a second, and brought up his Occlumency shields up, as high and secure as he could under the potion's influence, and opened his palm.

 _Accio wand!_

He silently and wandlessly summoned his wand to himself, and forced himself up, Obliviating both Bill and Fluer, and casted two weak Stupefys at them immediately afterwards. Turning to Ron, his youngest brother stared back at him with confused shock in his blue eyes, wand shakily raised in defence.

"I'm sorry." Percy managed to whisper through his clenched teeth, push down the desire to scream as the potion was still effective, and proceeded to do the Charm, casting it verbally.

Preparing himself to be looking into Ron's mind, Percy was shocked to find a blank slate, and immediately felt his magic disappearing bit by bit. The charm cut off, and Percy was thrown backwards by an invisible force.

He scrambled up, wand in hand, and Ron was staring at his own two hands, horror etched in his face. Ron slowly moved his gaze up, and the two Weasleys stared at each other.

It was silent except for their ragged breathing, until Bill's groan was heard, and Percy snapped into action. He summoned his mask, and leapt towards Ron, gripping his shoulder and turned on the spot.

* * *

 _ **Day 87 of the Second Wizarding War**_

Percy was searching the files in each cabinet manually, slightly regretting his promise to Penelope to help her find Abigail Jones. He had already checked with the respective departments, and all of them replied saying that there was no "Abigail Jones" anywhere, resorting him to searching for the list of Hogwarts students. Penelope had supplied him with additional information after his Firewhiskey incident.

 _Hufflepuff, Hogwarts Graduating Class of 1992._

It was as though she disappeared from the Wizarding World; Percy could not find anything on her after an hour of searching. He gave up on searching for a while, returning to his office. He could not abandon his work because he had a promise to keep.

 _Knock, knock._

"Come in," Percy called out without lifting his head up from the scroll he was scribbling on.

"Ahem."

The familiar and superior clearing-of-throat rang in his office, and he quickly stood up, smoothening the creases in his Ministry robes.

"Madame Undersecretary! What can I do for you?" Percy smiled politely to the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. She was dressed in her usual pink outfit, and her brown curls bounced together with her arrogant, bobbing head.

"Please hand this over to Minister Fudge when he returns. Do take care of it." Umbridge informed him, handing a brown file out. Percy received it with both hands.

"Of course, Madame Undersecretary."

Umbridge did not acknowledge, but turned and exited his office, as if she could not stand another second in his office.

She is a terribly influential and powerful witch, however much a snob.

Percy settled back down on his chair, and proceeded to file the folder away into his chestnut study-table , but a photograph sticking out attracted his attention. Brown hair, brown eyes, dimples, scar on left eyebrow.

Percy never opened any documents handed to him without permission, and definitely would not attempt to open any important documents from Umbridge for Fudge.

However, he had a promise to keep, and after more than a weak of searching for Abigail Jones turned out fruitless, he was desperate. Knowing that he should not take the risk in his office or in the Ministry, he glanced around and determined that the coast was clear.

 _Duplico_! He then quickly duplicated the folder and kept the copy for himself, returning to what he was doing before.

Percy locked the door to his flat, casting charms and wards to keep everyone out. He denied the casting of the Anti-Apparation Wards, as there was no reason for him to need them, thus he settled for temporary wards on occasion.

Entering his study and opening the folder, he discovered it was a file of wizards and witches to be on trial, and he flipped through all of them.

 _Muggleborn, Muggleborn, Muggleborn, Muggleborn…_

The wizards and witches were all Muggleborns, and he glanced over their charges.

 _Breaking of International Statute of Secrecy._ The previous dismissed seed of suspicion of Fudge grew into a seedling in his heart, and Percy quickly scanned through for Abigail's name.

 _Abigail Katherine Jones._

There she is. Her trial was scheduled three days away.

Percy quickly wrote a note for Penelope, and sent Hermes out with it.

Penelope,

Please meet me at the Hog's Head this Sunday at 12 pm. It's regarding Miss Jones.

Percy.

Percy was sure that it was not just a coincidence. It's not possible for all of them to be Muggleborns and to break the International Statute of Secrecy.

* * *

 ** _Day 831 of the Second Wizarding War_**

 _Pop_!

Ron wrenched his shoulder away from his brother's grip the moment they landed, stomach churning and Fluer's soup threatening to spill. He steadied himself, eyes sweeping over his surroundings. He figured he was in Percy's apartment.

Percy Weasley stood in front of him, his face etched with clear worry and something else Ron could not identify.

"Percy! Are you alright?" Ron turned towards a clear female voice and found that they were not alone. A woman, with a young heart-shaped face, brown eyes and auburn curls appeared in view, and leapt into Percy's open arms. Her brown eyes shone with unshed tears, and Percy's free hand rubbed her back. Ron almost forgot all about what happened before, and he stared at the jaw-dropping scene. She let go of his brother after a while, and proceeded to fret over Percy, waving her wand and casting Diagnostic charms.

Percy held her arm down, smiling reassuringly, "I'm fine."

"What did you do just now?"

Ron was brought back down to the harsh reality once more. Looking everywhere but Percy's eyes, he replied, "I don't know."

"Did that happen before?" Ron was hesitant to answer.

"Did that happen before?" Percy repeated his question sharply.

"Once or twice. But never to that extent."

"When did it start?"

"Sometime after the Ministry fiasco."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Explain."

"After the brain, I started getting a feeling–a vibe of the people around me sometimes. And once, it happened with Crabbe, but just for less than a second and I felt a little surge of power. I don't think he suspected anything, he most probably thought it was my punch."

The brunette started exchanging glances with Percy.

"It-it happened once more, during Quidditch tryouts. Cormac McLaggen was trying out for the spot of Keeper and it happened again, this time without contact, but it only lasted for a second. I didn't think of it much then, as I saw Hermione loosely holding her wand, and she most probably Confunded him. She was blushing–but McLaggen almost fell off his broom. I don't think she intended for that to happen."

Percy had put on a cold mask, his face showing nothing Ron could understand.

"Is he?" Percy questioned.

"The brain. I think so," the woman answered.

Ron watched Percy run a hand through his muted red hair, and when he was about to ask them what they were talking about, it all came crashing down to him.

" _What_ ," Ron started, " _the hell_ did you do to Bill and Fluer? After Fluer took care of your leg? And why did you bring me here? I have no desire to be in a filthy Death Eater's presence. Go lick 'the Dark Lord's' robes, why don't you?" He ended up shouting at Percy.

"And what was that with the seizure? The screaming? I didn't know your acting skills improved that much, Death Eater!" Ron was practically shaking with anger, throwing every word at Percy like they were sharp throwing knives.

Percy struggled to keep on the mask of his, and the woman tenderly touched his shoulder.

"Tell him."

Percy took a deep breath in.

"That seizure wasn't fake. I was under the Cruciatus," Percy started, and Ron finally noticed the light tremor in his brother's hands.

The woman's face morphed into one of worry once more.

"I'm a Death Eater," Percy continued. "But I swear my allegiance is not to the Dark Lord."

Ron scoffed in response.

"Do not," Percy then hissed, glaring at Ron, "suspect me. Any branded Death Eater uttering those words are on the brink of life worse than death, and they are not to be repeated outside of these wards, _unless you do not care for the whole Weasley clan annihilated and with no bodies to bury_."

Percy's arms were shaking now, and Ron could not help but fear.

"I do know Bill's location, and I had only Obliviated my presence out of their memories. They are well and alive, perhaps searching for you, since you disappeared suddenly. I am trustworthy to you for now."

Ron understood what he meant, and nodded. Any loyal Death Eater would not say those words, if they did they'd be looking for death, and Percy doesn't seem suicidal. He knows about Bill's location too, meaning the Secret Keeper told him the address. How he obtained the address, though, Ron did not know, and let go of it for the moment.

"For now."

"Of course," Percy smiled again, dropping the mask, and Ron could make out the traces of sadness in his eyes.

The woman smiled at him too, and introduced herself. "I'm Audrey, an Unspeakable."

"Ron Weasley."

Audrey did not answer; she had a knowing look on her face.

"I am breaking more than a dozen rules telling you what I'm about to," she started after a moment, and guided them to the couch.

"It all started after the Ministry, didn't it?"

Ron nodded.

"The brain should be of Edmund Barebones. He is the brother of Credence Barebones, an American wizard whom you do not need to know about. Credence was adopted, so we do not know the siblings' real last names."

The name Credence Barebones did not ring any bells for Ron.

"Edmund had an ability that all wizards and witches feared, and he was one of a kind. There were his kinds previously, but one only appears every few centuries, thus the last documented one was only him."

Percy downed a bottle of Pain Relieving Potion Audrey handed to him, and Ron was listening to Audrey while observing Percy.

"A wizard's magic is his energy, and his energy his magic. Magic runs in every wizard's and witch's blood, and it is believed that there is no way to exhaust a wizard's magic completely. Any attempt to suppress a wizard's magic through psychological or physical abuse will result said wizard to develop a dark parasitical magical force called the Obscurus. Credence Barebones was an Obscurial. Without his magic, a wizard will die. Edmund Barebones was the opposite of his brother; he was able to absorb someone's magic and use it as his own, or transfer it to someone else when he had a strong feeling and goal, whereas Credence releases a destructive wind when reached his emotional and breaking point. Credence was not born as an Obscrurial, but Edmumd was born with the ability."

Ron's blood ran cold at that point, and Percy's attention was focused on Audrey too.

"Magic can do wondrous things, but it can also harm the world. It is believed that someone who can control magic will most likely turn Dark and drove insane. Edmund did not live past the age of sixteen."

Ron stared at his palms once more.

"A wizard like Edmund is called a manipulator or a channeller, but few know that they existed. We don't know what happened that night at the Ministry, but I can take a fair guess that Edmund brain transferred that power of his to a living, functioning young wizard." Audrey's brown eyes observed Ron, and his heart dropped when he saw the swirls of pity in her irises.

"And that wizard happened to be Ron," Percy ended for Audrey, his eyes wide with shock.

Ron's face was pale, and his palms clammy. He shut his eyes, trying to process the information and his raging thoughts. There was one thing that was clear to him, though.

 _He was a manipulator, a channeller._

* * *

 ** _Day 838 of the Second Wizarding War_**

Hermione stood on the rocks, brown eyes hidden behind her closed eyelids and cheeks blushing in cold. It had been a week since the day Ron left. A week since she shouted after him to stay. A week since she had to choose between Ron and Harry.

A week since her heart broke when she sacrificed her love for the war.

They had moved their tent, it was not safe to stay there and increase the risk of getting caught. Hermione's heart squeezed in pain when she realised its been a week of waiting. She had turned to Harry, voice small and full of sorrow, "Can we go back there, Harry?"

Harry had looked up from his twiddling fingers.

"Just for a little while?"

Harry had stood up in response, and the pair Disapparated away.

"Hermione." Harry prompted behind her, signalling to her that it was time to return.

Hermione willed herself to follow, to numb the pain, but a gasp escaped her throat and tears stung her face. She dropped down to the ground, hugging her knees and tried to sob softly.

Harry bit his lip. "Hermione, if-if you want to follow Ron, it's alright. I can handle myself."

Hermione stood up immediately, and with determined swollen red eyes, she slapped Harry's cheek. Her right palm stung, and Harry's jaw dropped, mostly out of shock rather than pain.

"You self-sacrificing, noble and brainless idiot!" Hermione shouted.

"Wh-what?" Harry stumbled.

"I will stay with you and fight this war, Harry. No matter what. I have nothing much to lose, but we can't lose this war, and neither can I lose you." Hermione wiped a tear of her face, and Harry reacted.

He enveloped her in a warm hug, and the two allowed the cold, salty wind to bring their tears away.

"Me too, Hermione. Me too."

Hermione stared into the distance, and determination replaced the sorrow in her heavy heart.

 _If it takes fighting a war for us to love, then it would have been worth it._

* * *

 **A/N:** How was it? Leave a review if you have any comments! And the original Hamilton quote is 'If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, then it would have been worth it.'. I replaced 'meet' with 'love'. Not a deep understanding of Audrey here in this chapter, but there will be more of her to come. How do you like the cameo of Credence Barebones?

 _Side note:_ In this story, Bill Weasley is not the Secret Keeper for Shell Cottage, someone else is (I'll keep who it is a secret for now), and Shell Cottage is only kept under the Fidelius after Ron, Harry and Hermione were captured by Snatchers in canon, but that isn't the case here.


End file.
